Codename: Shadow
by DeanneYunFarron
Summary: A young woman, designed for perfection, must band together with an unlikely group of heroes, including her former best friend, to save the world she is meant to help destroy. Lightning/O.C. pairing. You may recognize some plot elements from The Templar Chronicles, but most of this story will be different. Rated T for swearing and violence.
1. Timeline

**Disclaimer: I clearly don't own Final Fantasy 13, or the characters. I own nothing but the O.C.(s) and whatever story line I decide to introduce, and that makes me spit water at people jovially.**

**Author's Note: Man, I haven't written a disclaimer like that for a while. Felt good. Anywho, those of y'all that read The Templar Chronicles will notice that I removed it from my stories. The reason being was that when I looked back about a month ago, I realized how far I'd come in terms of writing and stuff, and to put it plainly, I was unhappy with the quality of that first story of mine. So, as of right now, this is me completely revamping it. Well, not COMPLETELY completely. Some things will be the same, but others shall change. Drastically. But, enough chatter. Please enjoy, and I hope you like-y.**

* * *

**Chapter One: Timeline**

* * *

"She will be a perfect specimen, Primarch."

The old man sneered. "Of course she will. The serum was designed to turn her into just that, and more. You are certain that there will be no negative side effects?"

The bespectacled doctor peered at his notes and nodded slowly. "Yes. The formula was tested numerous times and improved upon after each trial." He flipped a page over and studied the notes scribbled onto the crisp white sheet. "It is the ultimate enhancer."

"Good." The old man looked down, staring at the infant girl that lay on the sheets of the metal crib. The human looked tiny, much smaller than any he had ever seen. Of course, other humans were birthed under normal circumstances; this baby had been pulled from its mother's womb as the mother lay dying.

"If I may ask, sir, how exactly did we come upon this baby again?" the doctor asked cautiously. He knew firsthand of the anger the Primarch was capable of possessing. But, he needed the truth…

The old man sighed. "Yes, I suppose you deserve the right to know. During one of our trips down to Pulse, a tornado struck near one of the PSICOM camps. We were alright; we are more than well-equipped to handle whatever that hellish land throws at us. However, once the tornado passed, a woman was discovered in wreckage nearby. She was very pregnant, and went into labor soon after she was found. We did our best to save both, but the mother died immediately after giving birth. She was buried there and we brought the child back with us."

"Who was the woman, exactly?"

The old man waved the question away. "That is of no import. What matters is that this child will represent the future of Cocoon technology." After his words were spoken, the child yawned squeakily and stretched. Her eyes opened slowly and she blinked a few times, trying to adjust to the light of the room. When she spotted the old man, she reached out to him, cooing softly.

The Primarch hesitated, unsure of what to do, but eventually reached out in return, allowing the infant to grasp at his pointer finger with her entire fist. Just as soon as he connected with her, he pulled away, and the child began to whimper. Immediately, the bespectacled doctor was at the infant's side, picking her up and whispering to her softly. The baby calmed and smiled up at the man holding her, stroking his cheek with her little fist.

The old man shook his head at the sight before him; humans could be so pitiful sometimes. "I need to return to Eden, I've wasted too much time here. Doctor, as of today, Codename: Shadow is under your jurisdiction."

The doctor glanced down at the infant, fast asleep. He looked back up toward the Primarch, frowning slightly. "I am to raise her myself?"

"Yes." The old man picked up a needle from the counter next to the crib and held it out. "Don't forget to inject her with this. She will be under my complete control forever."

The doctor gently shifted the infant to one arm and slowly reached for the needle. "A-are we sure about this, Primarch? To do that to a child…"

The Primach glared at him. "Do not get cold feet now, doctor. You knew what you had signed up for when I explained the experiment to you. I will expect regular field reports with updates on her status." He turned briskly, his robe flaring out behind him. Over his shoulder, he called, "Do not disappoint me." Then, he was gone.

The doctor looked at the needle for a little while longer before smashing it against the counter angrily. The infant awakened, wailing loudly. He hastily began rocking the baby, lulling it back into complacency. "Shhh. It'll be alright, little one." He glared at the door through which the Primarch had disappeared. "Barthandelus won't get what he wants; I won't let him." Kissing the child on the forehead, he smiled down at her and she returned it. "You'll be his undoing. You'll be the instrument we need to rid ourselves of corrupt fal'Cie like him."

The infant ran her hand along the stubble on his chin, giggling at how it tickled her palm. She gurgled softly and snuggled into the doctor's chest. He cradled her protectively, his heart bursting full of love for the tender being in his arms. "I'll protect you, don't you worry. You'll be safe with me, little one." He realized then that Barthandelus had not revealed what her name was to be, and calling her 'Codename: Shadow' was not an option. He noticed a tag around her ankle and looked at it. Reading the name, his face broke out into a wide grin. He kissed the baby again and started walking toward the door.

"It's time to go home…Dylan."

* * *

She laughed loudly as she ran, checking behind her to make sure he wasn't close behind. Determining that it was safe, she turned back around only to run into something very solid and fall to the ground.

"Ow!" She rubbed at her head and looked up, frowning. "That's no fair! You cheated!"

The man laughed jovially, picking up the little girl and twirling around. In spite of herself, she giggled with glee and begged him to go faster.

"How is that cheating, my child?" he asked as he lowered her to the ground.

The little girl shrugged. "I don't know. You're bigger than I am, so whatever you do is cheating."

He shook his head. "I don't think so, little one."

She stuck out her tongue, then plopped into his lap and stared at the sun setting over the water. "Daddy?"

"Yes, Dylan?"

"Why don't I have a mommy?" She glanced at him before hastily adding, "I mean, all the other kids in my grade have a daddy _and _a mommy. Where's my mommy?"

"Hmm, how do I explain? Well, Dylan, you had a mommy for a little while, but she died very soon after you were born."

"Died…?" She tested the unfamiliar word on her tongue. "What is 'died'? Is it a place?"

"No, sweetie. When someone dies, it means they go away. Forever. That's what happened to your mommy."

"Why did she go away forever? Didn't she love me? Didn't she love you?" The little girl sounded on the verge of tears.

The doctor wiped at Dylan's eyes and smiled sadly at her. "Of course your mommy loved us. But, you have to understand, Dylan, dying isn't something people want to do. It's something that they have to do eventually. Everyone dies at some point. People don't live forever."

"So, so, does that mean you're gonna die too? And me?"

"Yes." He cradled her face in his hands and kissed her forehead. "But, I won't die for a very long time. And neither will you."

She stuck out her little finger. "Pinky promise?"

He hooked it with his own and grinned. "Pinky promise." He stood and lifted her up, securing her behind his neck. "Now come on, dinner will be ready soon."

_One day, you'll be old enough to understand just how important you are, Dylan._

* * *

"Look, that's her, that's the girl they call the 'Ice Queen'!" Her friend tapped her on the shoulder and pointed.

"Hey, don't call her that! Nicknames like that can be hurtful," Dylan scolded her friend. She turned and watched the girl in question walk toward them, offering up a wide smile as their eyes connected.

The other girl simply glared at her, her blue eyes like icicles as she pushed past Dylan on her way. Dylan reached out and grabbed the other girl by the arm. "Hey!"

Almost instantly, Dylan had to go on the defensive as the other girl went to punch her. Dylan caught one fist, then the other and pulled the girl so she was flush against Dylan's chest. "What's your problem?" she said into the other girl's ear.

"…You!" The other girl snarled before elbowing Dylan in the mouth. Dylan quickly released the other girl and cradled her throbbing lip. She spat out a mouthful of blood before grinning at the other girl. "Nice hit." She stuck out a hand in greeting. "My name's Dylan."

The other girl glared at her before staring down at the hand, an internal battle clearly raging in her head. Sighing, she eventually grasped Dylan's hand strongly and shook it. "…Claire."

"Claire, huh? That's a nice name you got there." The bell sounded and people began moving in a congregation toward the cafeteria. Dylan looked at Claire and smiled. "Wanna eat lunch with us?"

Claire frowned at Dylan. _What game is she trying to play?_

Dylan chuckled. "You're probably wondering what mind game I'm trying to play right now, huh? Relax, Claire. No games, just lunch. Promise. If you don't like it, you're free to leave and never talk to me again whenever you want."

Claire's mouth twitched upward almost imperceptibly and she nodded curtly. "Alright, let's go, then."

Dylan allowed her to walk ahead as she closed her locker to follow her to the cafeteria.

_That pink hair is really awesome!_

* * *

"Come on, Dylan! You need to push yourself!"

The young teen panted, barely bringing the wooden practice sword up in time to parry the next blow. "But Dad, I'm exhausted. We've been going for three hours already!"

The doctor shook his head. _I need to push her harder; otherwise she won't be ready in time._

"I know you're tired Dylan, but you need to try harder. No giving up, remember?"

She took a deep breath and readied into an offensive stance. "Okay, okay! Get ready!"

The sounds of two wooden swords colliding went on for a few more hours, until the girl finally dropped to one knee out of fatigue. She tried to rise again, but her leg gave out and she fell to the floor, breathing heavily as she crouched over.

The doctor was by her side immediately, handing her a glass of water. "Come on, crouching like that prevents air from flowing completely. Take a few deep breaths, you'll be alright." Once she was back to normal, he mussed her hair lovingly. "You did well today, Dylan. I'm very proud of you."

"Why do I have to do this, Dad? Nobody fights with swords and stuff anymore, everything is about guns now."

"I've explained it to you. Swords are less hassle. You don't have to worry about reloading and they never jam. Pit two swords against two guns and the swords will win nine times out of ten."

"If you say so," the teen said.

"I'm doing this for your own good, Dylan. You'll thank me one day."

"Okay, Dad." Dylan took another breath and stood, falling back into her attack stance. "I'm ready to go again."

_You **will** thank me one day._

* * *

"You're doing WHAT?!"

The pinknette rolled her eyes at her friend's outburst. "I'm joining the GC after graduation. How many more times do I have to say it?"

"But, but…why? You're only seventeen, they won't let you in. Besides, what about college? What happened to us attending university together?"

"That's not going to happen anymore!" The pinknette got up from the bed and crossed her arms. "I don't know why you seem so surprised. We've already talked about this!"

"Well, yeah, but I didn't think you were serious! Seriously, Claire, what the hell? You can't just quit school!"

"I can, and I will! Serah and I can't both attend college because we don't have the money for that. But, if I join the GC, I can pay for her schooling."

Dylan shook her head. "I can't believe you're throwing your future away like that." She got off the bed as well and went to stand next to her friend. "But, if that's what you want, then I'll support you."

"…Thank you."

"So, how are you planning on getting in? Gonna bat your eyelashes at your future superiors? Or, you gonna try to fight your way in?" When her friend didn't answer, Dylan poked her. "Well, Claire?"

"…Lightning."

"What?"

The pink-haired teen turned to glare at her friend. "I've told you to call me 'Lightning'."

"And I've told you that there's no chance in hell! I'm your best friend, _Claire_."

"Remind me why?" The two friends trailed off into silence.

_Because you need someone to be there for you, Claire._

* * *

"…I was accepted. I start training tomorrow." Dylan looked at her friend carefully, gauging for a reaction, anything.

There wasn't one. "Good for you."

"Claire…"

"Lightning," was the quick reply.

"I get that you're mad, but it wasn't my choice. My dad said I needed to do this."

All Dylan got was a scoff in response. "Look, you know what I am, Claire. You know what Dysley wants with me."

"And how is moving to the same city supposed to help you at all?"

"'The best place to hide is right under their noses,'" Dylan recited.

"Whatever. I hope this makes you happy."

"It doesn't! You're acting as if I want to leave!"

"Well, don't you? Why else would you be going?!"

"I'm going because I'm trying to keep my dad safe! I'm trying to keep you safe! If I can make it seem as though Dysley's little plan is working, he'll stay away from you and my dad. Don't you get it?"

"No, I don't get it, but I suppose that's the point, isn't it? You go off to play hero and make it seem as though I can't defend myself."

"That's not what I'm saying…!"

"You might as well be." The pinknette stood up abruptly and stalked to the door. "Goodbye, Dylan. I won't come down to see you off. But, I will tell Serah, so maybe she will."

"Claire…!" But the other woman was gone.

_Why can't she see that I'm doing this for her?_

* * *

"What's your name, Private?"

"Dylan Cysgod, sir."

"Ah…yes. The Primarch mentioned you. I'll have you know, you'll get no special treatment here. You're a soldier now, so expect to be treated as nothing less."

"Yes, sir."

"Now, the Primarch asked to see you as soon as you arrived. Head up to his office before you start unpacking."

"Yes, sir."

The elevator ride was long and silent, allowing the fresh adult to wallow. The elevator finally reached the destination and she stepped out, heading in a straight line to the Primarch's office.

"Ah, Dylan! Come in, sit down," the old man greeted her warmly as she walked in.

"Thank you."

"So, I'm glad you've decided to join PSICOM. We could use skilled individuals such as yourself helping to protect and serve our great planet."

"I'm just glad to be giving back to the people," she rattled off.

"Of course, of course. How are you settling in, my dear?"

Dylan shrugged. "I just got here, but it doesn't seem too bad. At least, not yet."

"Well, with someone of your prowess, you'll be rising through the ranks very quickly, I can assure you. You have natural leadership abilities as well, so I don't doubt you'll be able to make it to the higher ups within a couple of years."

"Thank you, sir. Now, if that was all…?"

Dysley nodded. "Yes, that was it. I look forward to your progress, Dylan. And don't be afraid to visit if you're having troubles. I'm here to help you, my dear."

"Thank you, Primarch. Goodbye."

The old man waited until the woman was well out of the office before smiling darkly. He'd waited years for this day, and it was finally here.

_Codename: Shadow will lead us to our salvation. It is only a matter of time now…_

* * *

**A/N: And, it is done. A few things I'd like to address before going any further. **

**1. Yes, this will be a Lightning/Dylan pairing, eventually. If you don't like that…sorry? But, once it gets into the more romantic waters and such, I don't want any flamers or anything. **

**2. In terms of occupation, I'm going to stick with the whole Templar thing, as I really liked that idea. **

**3. I still don't know if I'm going to have Dylan be the reincarnation of Gran Pulse homies or anything like that. Maybe I'll change it up a bit and put a little spin on it or something, I don't know. **

**4. No, I don't really know why I chose 'Codename: Shadow'. It just sounded super cool at the time :D.**

**5. I have, in no way, shape or form, given up on my other stories. Just bear with me on them, please.**

**6. After this chapter, the story will take place in the P.O.V. of Dylan, for the most part. I may do someone else's every once in a while.**

**So, that's all for this portion and stuff. ****I hope everyone enjoyed. Leave a review if you'd like, let me know what you enjoyed, what you didn't enjoy, say 'hey-yo', or whatever. I don't know. I'm tired, leave me alone ;D BYEEEE!**

**-DeanneYunFarron**


	2. A Few Years Later

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 13, or the characters. I own only the O.C.s and the plot bunnies that I come with, and that makes me take out the trash.**

**Author's Note: Why, hello der! How y'all doing today? As for me, I'm purty dang good, thanks for asking! Kinda tired, but eh, that's the life of a college student, yeah? Anywho, I'll just let ya guys get to it.**

* * *

**Chapter Two: A Few Years Later**

* * *

_Hey, Dylan! I'm glad to hear you're still doing well. I can't imagine how hard it must be for you, having to deal with your fellow comrades looking down on you because you're young. But, don't worry. I know how amazing you are, and so do they, which is why they pick on you! Oh, I'm starting to sound a little bit preachy, aren't I? Sorry! I've only just started my classes at university, and already I feel like I'm learning so much! It's amazing, you know? I just wish Claire had been able to do the same._

_Speaking of my sister, you'll be happy to know that she's okay. Well, as okay as she ever could be. You know what's been going on lately. I keep trying to make her take a day off every once in a while, but she always refuses. I'm so grateful that she takes these sacrifices for me, but I don't want a guardian, I just want my sister. I wish you were still here, Dylan. You were probably the only one who she would actually listen to. That used to be me, but I don't know what changed. She drowns herself in work; I barely get to see her at meals because she leaves so early and comes home so late most of the time. When she does make it home at a decent hour, she's usually so exhausted she just collapses on the couch._

_You know, she won't say it, but I can see it clear as day. She misses you, Dylan, a lot. And so do I. It really stinks that you can't visit because you're so busy with PSICOM. But, I'm glad you and I can at least write each other like this. I know Claire won't write or anything, but I know for a fact that she wants to. Why she won't is a mystery to me. Anyway, I'll go ahead and finish this up. Oh, and before I forget, your dad sends his best. He misses you a lot too, you know. We all do. But, we also understand why you thought you should take your dad's advice and leave. We'll be eagerly awaiting the day you can come home._

_Love,  
Serah_

_P.S. Oh, I almost forgot! Did I mention I have a boyfriend now? His name is Snow Villiers, and he's amazing! You'll have to meet him one day!_

A grin was spreading on my face as I read the letter. It seemed like Serah was growing more mature with each passing day and I was proud of that fact. She was basically a sister to me anyway.

It had been over three years since I'd seen them, since I'd seen my dad, since I'd seen home. In the beginning, it was a little tough. I was completely out of my element, so to speak, and the other recruits saw fit to tease me all the time. Apparently, I had a huge chip on my shoulder, thanks to my dad. But, I was able to overcome that and show everybody that I was here for a reason. Not only that, but I wasn't going to put up with their bullshit. Of course, that made me quite a few enemies initially, but over time, people grew to respect me. And things got a lot easier from there.

Serah and I had been writing each other regularly since the third week after I'd arrived here in Eden. They were rather short in the beginning, as I was buried up to my nose with everything: training, sparring, eating, sleeping, resting, and repeat. But, once I started rising through the ranks, I had more free time to spare. So I began sharing my daily life with her, and she did the same with me.

My dad had been allowed to visit once every two months. The infrequency of it was because, as they stated, "The recruits needed to learn how to be self-sufficient and independent." Or something like that. However, during the middle of my second year here, the visits stopped. When I queried Dysley, he just fed me some line shrouded in mystery about how my dad was holding me back. I left it at that, but something felt wrong.

_Knock! Knock!_

"Come in."

My door swung open to reveal my superior officer, General Anderson. "Dylan."

"Yes, sir?"

"What are you still doing in here? The new recruits are all gathered in Training Room C for their lesson. Get a move on, we haven't got all day!"

"I'm sorry, sir! I'll get down there right away; I just need to get dressed."

"Make it quick." The door closed behind him as he left.

There would be no time to shower. I just hope I didn't smell or anything. Hastily throwing on a pair of gray sweats and a white tank, I ran out the door, grabbing my shoes as I made a beeline for the elevator.

* * *

"Sorry I'm late, guys! I didn't realize I had a class today until about ten minutes ago," I apologized as I sat down to quickly tie my shoes.

I could hear the snickering and whispers as I walked to the front of the class. Great, now I had to break out my intimidating side. Ah, well. I suppose they would have needed to learn to shape up eventually.

"I wasn't aware that this was a time for chatter!" I said loudly. Immediately, the whispers and snickering died out. Good. I didn't like having to remind them who's in charge, but some new recruits were a real pain in the ass.

"My name is Dylan Cysgod, but all of you will refer to me as Colonel Cysgod. Now, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. The easy way: I say to do something, you do it and I help. The hard way: I say to do something, you don't do it and we have a problem. Which would you prefer, recruits?"

No one answered me. What a timid group I had here. "You know, you're not going to get very far in PSICOM if you go around looking like a kicked puppy all the time."

No reply. I sighed. "Whoever is willing to answer will get out of conditioning for today. And trust me, you'll want to."

Still no answer, huh? I thought the conditioning thing would work for sure. Then, one hand slowly rose into the air and I smiled. "Step forward, please."

The hand lowered and I lost it for a moment, only for a woman to step out of the congregation and approach me. The look in her eyes was slightly apprehensive, but determined. "What's your name, Private?" I asked.

"Kara Radkey," she whispered.

"I'm sorry but I'm not wearing my hearing aids today. What was that, Private?"

"My name is Kara Radkey, ma'am!" she shouted, and then quickly looked down embarrassedly.

"No need to be embarrassed, Radkey. You did what I asked, so you're exempt from conditioning today. Congratulations." I brought Kara to my side and put a hand on her shoulder. "As for the rest of you, take Kara here as an example. You cannot be afraid. Fear can be a crippling agent, and many a soldier has died because of it. Of course, you won't die here in training. Well, you _probably _won't," I snickered as a visible shudder ran through the recruits, "but regardless, there is little room for that kind of fear here."

"What would you know about it? From what I hear, you were one of the most timid recruits in your class!" A condescending voice arose from the middle of the crowd.

"Well, why doesn't this smarmy upstart come up here and say it to my face, then?" I snarled. I hated the cheeky ones.

A man pushed his way through the people standing in front of him, ignoring the agitated cries of, "Hey!" and "What the hell?!" He marched up to me and smirked, obviously enjoying the fact that he stood a few inches taller than my own 5'11" frame.

"What's your name, Private?" I asked, making sure to put a slight emphasis on his lower ranking.

"Tirone Agujero, ma'am," he said mockingly.

"Well, Private Agujero, why don't you repeat what you just said?"

"Sure. From what I heard, you were one of the most timid and insecure recruits PSICOM had ever seen!"

"Where exactly did you hear this?"

"It doesn't matter! Is it true or not?" he asked forcefully.

I smiled sweetly at him. "It's only partially true, I'm afraid. Yes, I was rather nervous when I arrived here and began training, but then again, who isn't? Add on the fact that my father is well-renowned within PSICOM, and you've got yourself a huge shadow to get out of. But, as time went on, it got easier."

He snorted at me. "I don't believe it. How old are you, anyway?"

"Twenty-two."

Snorting again, he crossed his arms and glared at me. "And you're a colonel?"

I nodded.

"That's complete bullshit! How did someone like you get to be so high-ranked?!"

"Skill, Private. A hell of a lot of skill and patience. Which, if I'm any judge of your character, are two things you seem to be severely lacking."

"Why you-!" He went to grab at me, but I gave him cause to halt with a hard stare. "That isn't the best idea, Mr. Agujero. Attacking a superior is not only highly punished, but attacking someone who is clearly more powerful than you is just stupid. Now, get your ass back in line."

Tirone looked like he wanted to rip my head off, and to be completely honest, I really wanted him to try, but he relented and skulked back to the group.

"Now, unless another one of you wants to try to challenge me, I believe we have a lesson to begin?"

* * *

_Serah,_

_How are you doing? I hope your university classes are still going well, it's been a few months since you've started them, right? I suppose now would be a good time to apologize for getting back to you so late. I'm really sorry. These past few months have been nothing short of hell. It must be something in the water, because everybody seems to be going twice as fast as normal. Not only that, but more and more recruits are pouring in every day, and yours truly is usually the go-to to train them. Sometimes I wish I wasn't so good at being a teacher. It would have saved me a bucket-load of trouble. I was really lucky that there's been a lull the past couple days, giving me the well-earned time to write this letter._

_Anyway, it was great hearing from you. When I had a few minutes to myself, I would reread your letter. Not only so I wouldn't forget what was in it, but it also helped to keep me grounded, to remind me that there is a world outside of PSICOM headquarters. I read that thing so many times, I actually memorized it! Imagine that?_

_I can understand why Claire refuses to have any contact with me. I didn't expect her to ever forgive me for what I did, at least not so soon. Ha, whoever knew over three years was such a short period of time? Do you really think she misses me? I've thought about her every day since I left. I've thought about everyone, especially my dad. I don't think he'd ever say it, but he's lonely. I feel like he has been ever since my mother died. Please keep an eye on him. Not that I doubt you aren't already, but please continue to do so. I hated leaving him like that, even though all this was his idea._

_Well, I should probably get back to it. I think I hear my superior calling me again. My best wishes to everyone, and hopefully, I'll be able to see you guys soon._

_-Dylan_

_P.S. You have a boyfriend now, huh? He'd better be treating you well; otherwise he'll have to answer to me. Although, I'm sure Claire would kill him first._

I folded the letter neatly and slipped it into an envelope. I didn't bother writing Serah's name on it; the mailman knew I only wrote to one person. I would've been writing to my dad, but PSICOM had really strict rules regarding outside contact: you could only have correspondence with one person, and they couldn't be a family member. Stupid, but I could see the reason behind it. Didn't mean I agreed with it, though.

I left the sealed envelope on top of my desk; I'd have to remember to head down to the mail room later. For the most part, people no longer communicated with letters. Everything was done electronically. But, my dad had been adamant in teaching me not to rely so much on technology. And thankfully, PSICOM seemed to understand that some people still like to send physical letters, so they devoted a room, albeit a very small one, to mail.

_Beep, beep! Beep, beep!_

Was it six o'clock already?

"Yo, Dylan! Come on, girl, it's chow time!"

I rolled my eyes and headed for the door, opening it to reveal my closest friend here at HQ, Zeke Tristan. "Zeke."

He threw an arm around my shoulders and hugged me close, placing a brief kiss to my temple. "How's my favorite girl?" I blushed ever so slightly before shoving him away into the wall. He grunted audibly before grinning at me. "Still as strong as ever, I see."

"Shut up. Anyway, aren't you supposedly starving?"

"Well, duh, but I had to wait for your slow ass!"

Rolling my eyes again, I grabbed him by the hand and started tugging him to toward the cafeteria. "Let's go, then."

As soon as we walked in through the double doors, I immediately dropped Zeke's hand, but I was a second too late. Instantly, a chorus of loud whispers erupted, all pertaining to him and me. I don't know where the rumor started, but pretty much every person in here was under the assumption that Zeke and I were a couple.

…I'll admit that I'd entertained the idea before. He was extremely attractive, but that wasn't it. He was kind, smart, caring, and fun. He's basically the ideal guy for anyone, but I did have reservations, mostly involving a pink-haired former best friend of mine.

But at the same time, why shouldn't I be allowed to have a little happiness? I mean, Claire won't write me or anything. She didn't even come to see me off! Why should I stay stuck in the past, desperately hoping for something to happen that never will?

"Hey, you okay?" Zeke's voice floated into my thoughts. I blinked twice and noticed him staring at me worriedly.

"Huh?"

"You had a serious look on your face for a while, so I thought something was wrong. Is everything alright?"

See what I mean? One of the nicest guys I've ever had the privilege of knowing.

I nodded and mustered up a smile. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking, is all."

He ruffled my hair. "Don't think too hard, you might fry your brain!"

I smacked him. "Fuck you."

"Time and place, babe. Time and place." He added a lecherous wink to his words.

I went to reply, but we were unfortunately interrupted in the form of Private Radkey. "Pardon me, Colonels, but General Anderson has asked to see the both of you."

Zeke groaned. "But we haven't had a chance to eat yet!"

"Stop complaining. We'll have time later. Thank you, Kara."

She nodded. "Of course."

"Yeah, thanks, Kara," Zeke added with a smile.

She blushed. "You-you're welcome, Colonel Tristan." She then hurried off.

"That girl has a crush on you," I told Zeke.

He raised his eyebrows. Following her with his eyes, he started to grin. "You think so?"

"Hey!" His eyes snapped to me. "No fraternizing, remember? It's against regulations."

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. You're jealous. It's okay to admit that, Dylan," he teased.

I shook my head. "Let's just get to the general before I kill you."

* * *

"Good, you're here. Take a seat, you two."

We did as he asked and waited expectantly. The general stared at the wall for a whole minute before sighing and addressing us. "I'll assume you two have heard the rumors regarding the Purge?"

Zeke and I looked at each other before he answered. "We have, sir, but only rumors."

"Well, allow me to be the first to let you know that the rumors are true. Now, before you say anything, you need to know that nothing spoken in here can leave this room."

We both nodded, and he continued. "I don't know how much merit you're putting into the rumors, but this time, you'd better believe _all _of it." He paused. "Wait, how much have you two heard, exactly?"

"Well…"

"Go on, spit it out. Remember, this is all in complete confidentiality."

"We've heard that the Purge is the forced removal of 'tainted' Cocoon citizens. They are being sent to Gran Pulse. However…" At this point, I looked to Zeke, who nodded, urging me on. "Some have been saying that the Purge is a lie. They're saying that it's a cover-up."

"A cover-up for what exactly?"

"Murder."

Anderson sighed and rubbed his temples. "Unfortunately, this time, they're not lying."

"What?!" Zeke and I both exclaimed at the same time. "How can it be true? That goes against everything PSICOM stands for!" Zeke cried.

Anderson looked grim. "I know that, son. But, this comes from even higher up than the other generals and me."

"The Primarch…" I whispered.

"That's right. I have my suspicions, but I'd best keep them to myself for now. Let me be frank with you: I could be killed for what I just told you."

"What do you mean?"

"You know how strict PSICOM is with its officers. Even the smallest offense can garner one of the biggest punishments. And for what I just did, essentially committing treason? I would die for it."

"So, why did you tell us?" I asked.

"Simply put, because I trust you, both of you. You're both good kids because you come from good people. I can tell you what I'm about to tell you, because I know you'll do the right thing."

"Sir?"

"Dysley wants you two to oversee the Purge. I was told to inform you of that; I am still your superior officer, for all that's going to be worth with the coming of the next few days."

"He wants us to oversee the Purge? Why didn't he pick you to oversee it, or another general?" Zeke asked.

Anderson shrugged. "That much is a mystery. But if I had to venture a guess, I'd say it's to see how loyal you are to PSICOM. Overseeing something like mass murder isn't easy, especially if you know that the people don't deserve it. And I don't doubt that most of those who will be going there will do exactly as he asks. Why do you think there's been such a large influx of recruits these past few months?"

"I just thought that graduation had rolled around or something," I said.

"Well, that too. But, there are plenty of jobs out there that are much more suited to the kinds of recruits we've been getting lately. They're all mindless; they do nothing but what they're told. It's pathetic. We don't need soldiers like that; we need more soldiers like you two. Unfortunately, your kind is the minority, and that's gonna be working against you."

"I appreciate you telling us all of this, General. But, what exactly are Zeke and I supposed to do about it?" I asked.

"What I'm about to ask of you is going to be one of the hardest things you'll ever have to do: I need you two to resist."

"How are we supposed to do that? One wrong move and we'll have hundreds of brainwashed soldiers firing on us."

Anderson chuckled darkly. "You'll just have to be subtle." His face grew serious. "I'm serious, though. You'll need to be discreet. You still have three days before you're due to head out for the Hanging Edge. You'll have hundreds of soldiers at your command. Try to seed discord in the ranks; spread rumors, get people talking. Bring as many people to your side as possible. They may be mindless robots, but that'll work to our advantage this time. Use Dysley's name if you have to. Whatever it takes, do it. But remember, be discreet."

I nodded. "What about you, sir?"

"I'll do what I can to help you along. I'll leave you with this: there is a lot more going on here then you'd think. One day, you may become a huge part of it. You just need to be patient, and always do what's right."

"You're talking as if you'll never see us again."

He nodded sadly. "At this point, that is very possible. I'll fight against it with every fiber of my being, but there's no guarantee, not right now." He rubbed at his eyes, suddenly looking much older than his fifty-three years. "You two should get moving. I'll try to see you off before you leave, but I have no way of knowing."

I stood up and stuck out my hand. "If not, it's been an honor serving under you, General."

Anderson stood and shook my hand before pulling me into a quick hug. "It's been an honor having you as a comrade, Dylan. You have a sharp tongue and that will probably get you into all sorts of trouble, but you also have a kind soul. Don't let anyone take that from you." He released me and walked toward Zeke, who also stood up and offered a hand. The general grasped it quickly and pulled him into a quick hug as well. "And you as well, Zeke. You're a good kid with a good heart; don't let anything change that."

"Thank you, sir."

Zeke and I left the office and started heading for the elevator. "So, what do we do now?" Zeke asked.

I shrugged. "We do what Anderson asked. We've got three days to stir up as much shit as we can, and then we leave to oversee the Purge. But, we're going to stop it. Whatever we manage to do here is all fine and good, but we once we get to the Hanging Edge, open revolt is all that's going to work. I just really hope we don't get killed before we make a difference."

Zeke placed his arm around me. "What we're doing right now is already making a difference. Don't worry, Dylan, we'll be alright. So, should we get started?"

I smirked at him. "Later. Right now, we need to get some food. I'm starved!"

* * *

**A/N: And the second chapter is all done. I hope you liked it. I'll be taking a break from this for a little while because I'm going to try to get the next chapter of The Girl Next Door and Assassin out by the end of this week, hopefully (if you don't know what these are, check my profile). Anyway, I'll see you guys. Peace out!**

**-DeanneYunFarron**

**P.S. Can anyone guess what Tirone Agujero means? It's Spanish for something. Tirone is a variation of 'tiron' so there ya go! I'll tell you what it means next chapter, whenever that'll be :D**


	3. A New Assignment and an Old Friend

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 13, or the characters. All I own is the O.C.'s and whatever storylines I introduce, and that makes me streak like a paintbrush.**

**Author's Note: Y'all know the drill.**

* * *

**Chapter Three: A New Assignment and an Old Friend**

* * *

"Do you two have any questions regarding your assignment?"

I shook my head. "No, Primarch. We know what we have to do."

He smiled. "Excellent. I had faith Anderson would help you two to see that what we are going to do is necessary and for the good of Cocoon."

Zeke nodded solemnly. "Of course, Primarch. PSICOM may be a little extreme sometimes, but everything we do is for the good of Cocoon and her people."

Dysley smiled wider. "You two have me very proud. I will admit, in the beginning, I had my reservations about you. You both rose through the ranks rather quickly, achieving Templar status in less than two years. However, it is clear to me now that you have earned your place."

"Thank you, sir."

"Now, the _Claymore _will be departing within the hour. Tie up any loose ends, as you will not be returning here for at least a few weeks." He nodded at the both of us. "I expect you to carry out your orders to the fullest extent. Leave no citizen alive. They have all been exposed to the Pulse fal'Cie and must be executed with extreme caution."

"As you wish."

"You two are dismissed. Remember, you not only represent PSICOM but you also represent Cocoon and all that she stands for."

Zeke and I stood up and left the Primarch's office. As soon as we were in the elevator, Zeke punched the wall angrily. "I can't believe that bastard!"

I placed a hand over his. "Calm down, Zeke, and be quiet! You know PSICOM has cameras everywhere!"

"I don't care, Dylan! What he wants us to do is horrible! How can he honestly expect us to go through with it?"

"Hey." I brought his chin around to look me right in the eyes. "We aren't going to go through with it. We're going to stop this. Or die trying."

Zeke sighed. "I know. I just, I can't stand thinking that so many other PSICOM soldiers are going to do exactly what he wants. When did we all lose our moral compass?"

"_We _haven't. And we've brought a good chunk of those soldiers to our side. We can do this Zeke, I know we can."

He laughed humorlessly. "Yeah, or die trying."

"That's the spirit."

"Well, at least you'll be right by my side. There isn't anywhere else I'd rather have you."

I chuckled. "Right. Those that stay together die together."

He took me by the shoulders. "I'm serious, Dylan. Knowing that you'll be right by my side is probably the only thing that'll keep me alive. You're the best friend I ever had, and the sister that I always wanted."

Sister? A huge weight lifted off my chest when he spoke those words. I loved Zeke with all my heart, but having a romantic relationship with him would've been so weird.

I started laughing and he glared at me. "How can you be laughing right now?"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'm just so glad that you think of me in that way."

He cocked an eyebrow. "Why would I think of you in any other way? You're in love with someone else anyway."

"Wh-what? What the hell do you mean?" I managed to sputter.

He grinned at me. "You're kidding, right? The way you talk about her?"

"About who?"

He shook his head. "You know exactly who. If you can't figure it out, well, it's only a matter of time. Besides," he placed a sloppy kiss to my temple, "you and me as a couple would have been super weird."

* * *

"I'll meet you at the _Claymore _in ten." Zeke waved as I stepped out of the elevator, headed for my room. I placed my hand over the scanner and the door swung open. I always thought it was interesting how I could program the scanner to accept anyone's handprint. The only people that had access to my room were Zeke and General Anderson.

Although, seeing as PSICOM went all high-tech with the scanners, it struck me as odd that the doors still opened on hinges.

I took a look around my room. Chances were that I'd never return here, which meant it was _that _time. I reached underneath my bed, feeling around until my hand landed on what I was looking for. I pulled out a long box and placed it on top of the mattress. My dad had made me take this when I left, asking only that I opened it when 'the time was right.' I couldn't think of time more right than now.

I slowly took the top off and gasped softly. Inside the box was the most beautiful sword I had ever laid eyes upon. The blade looked to be made out of carbon steel, but was black in the middle, with a silver trimming. My dad must have been able to oxidize it somehow. The surface had been polished so painstakingly I could actually see my reflection. The hilt was a deep red with a wolf engraved where the cross guard met the hilt and there was a chain wrapped around the hilt and slightly hanging from it. I laughed to myself; my dad had always been favorable of extra design. The saying 'Less is more' was one he ignored on a regular basis.

It was obvious that months of hard work went into this sword. Along with the weapon came a sheath, as well as a letter.

_Dylan, my dearest daughter_

_If you are reading this right now, it means that you found the right time to open your gift. It also means that at this time, you are about to embark on the beginning of a journey that will change your life forever._

_I know about the Purge. I have for years now; Dysley is not so discreet in thinking that he covered his tracks well. I cannot say too much now, but there are others who knew as well, including Anderson. He and I, along with many, are part of a resistance group and this was why I made sure he was to be your commanding officer. As to what we are resisting, I cannot tell you. You are not yet ready to know. But, one day you will be. Have faith and be patient._

_I know you complained for years about me making you train with swords, but I also remember telling you that you'd thank me one day. I don't know if that day has come yet, but it will. This sword is not all it seems, however. I'm sure you've taken the time to look at it, and have noticed the engraving of the wolf. That engraving symbolizes your personality. You are independent and will, at times, cut yourself off from others, but you are also powerful, a natural leader, and vicious. That is the wolf, and that is you. If you press the engraving, the sword will transform into a rifle. It is similar to a gunblade, but in my opinion, much cooler! _

_Dylan, words cannot describe how much you mean to me. When I told you to join the ranks of PSICOM, know that it nearly killed me to have to send you to a place that contained such potential dangers. I know you still have a lot of questions regarding who you are and about your mother and I promise that one day you and I will sit down and answer all of them. I only ask that you be patient just a little longer. I love you, my dear daughter. Do not allow anyone to change who you are or what you believe in._

_-Your father_

_P.S. I've decided that you shall have the honor of naming this sword, so make sure to make it sound cool! I love you._

I stared at the letter for another few minutes, allowing the information to run around inside my brain. A resistance? That he was a part of? And Anderson was too? And how in the hell did they know about the Purge already? So many questions had just been introduced in the course of reading a one-page letter.

I picked up the sword and investigated the wolf engraving. I cautiously pressed it, and the sword started shifting, parts moving around and reforming in my hand. Within a second or so, I was holding a rifle. It was black and silver, with splashes of red here and there. The wolf engraving had moved right next to the trigger, so I could easily press it with my thumb. I did, and the sword reappeared.

"You've really outdone yourself this time, Dad," I whispered to the air. Securing the sheath to my back, I slid the sword in and the chain almost whipped into my temple. I really hoped that this chain wouldn't be a problem. I could definitely see how it could be useful.

Closing the box, I replaced it under the bed. Looking around my room one last time, I opened the door and left my room.

* * *

"What the heck took you so long?" Zeke asked when I walked up. His eyes fell on the sword strapped to my back and he raised his eyebrows. "Where'd you get that?"

"You remember that package that I told you about, the one from my dad?" He nodded. "Well, this was in it."

He grinned. "A sword? Aren't those a little outdated?"

I unsheathed the sword and pressed the wolf, watching as his face went from teasing to complete awe. "Damn. It's like a gunblade, but so much cooler!"

"That's what my dad was going for. Anyway, are you ready?"

He picked up on the hidden question and nodded. "As ready as I'll ever be."

"Then, let's get going. We've got a world to save."

"_This is your captain speaking. The Claymore will now be departing. We will arrive in the Hanging Edge within approximately four hours."_

"Well, I guess I'll take a nap. See ya in a few hours, Zeke." I didn't know what it was, but motion made me sleepy. Any vehicle: airship, car, velocycle, whatever. Sometimes, I wondered how I didn't just fall asleep whenever I was walking. I lay my head back and closed my eyes.

"Dylan, wake up!"

My eyelids shot open and I glared at him. "What? I just barely closed my eyes like three seconds ago."

"You've been asleep for the past few hours," he said, frowning. "Anyway, we're here, and it's not looking good."

I followed his gaze out of the window. The Hanging Edge was lit up by gunfire and flames blazing out of control. Everywhere I looked, I could see PSICOM soldiers and citizens alike being mowed down in the crossfire.

"What the hell's going on?"

"They just informed us. The citizens started revolting. A large group of them got their hands on a weapons drop and started attacking the soldiers nearby. They were an inspiration to the others," Zeke explained.

"It's an all-out war now?"

"Basically, yeah."

"_Passengers, be advised. The Claymore will be attempting to make an emergency landing in a war zone. The landing will be rough. Keep your heads down and try to avoid being hit by any stray bullets."_

"How are we going to land in the middle of this? Is that pilot out of her mind?" I shouted.

"What else is she supposed to do? We can't just stay up in the air like this! We'll run out of fuel, and then we'll be seriously shit out of luck!" Zeke replied.

An explosion rocked our side of the _Claymore_ and I was knocked from my seat, colliding with the floor of the ship. Dazed, I shook the stars from my vision and clambered to my feet. Ignoring Zeke's calls of worry and the emergency sirens, I glanced out the window to see the ground rapidly approaching.

Ah, fuck. I felt the jolt of the ship hitting the ground for a split second, and everything went black.

* * *

I woke to the sounds of gunfire too close for comfort and I quickly rolled over and sat up, checking for any broken bones. There was no damage, save for a few surface bruises. I looked around, searching for Zeke. All I saw were heaps of dead bodies. I couldn't believe it; hundreds of soldiers, all dead.

"Zeke? Zeke! Where are you, man?"

"Over here, Dylan!" I spotted him about ten yards away, crouching down behind a large part of the destroyed _Claymore. _It looked like he'd removed his helmet. I ran to his position, sliding into a crouch to avoid being seen. It seemed as though we'd landed on a bridge set pretty far away from those where most of the fighting had taken place, but one could never be too careful.

I went to speak, but Zeke held up a finger and pointed to the comms device he had next to his ear. I waited until he lowered the device to talk. "What'd you hear?"

"Apparently, NORA is here."

"NORA? That group of kids is here? Why?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. Also, two people are currently cutting their way through a crap-ton of our soldiers. The woman is a soldier, but I think the man is a civilian. From what I could gather, they seem to be carving a path toward the Vestige. And that's not all. PSICOM is planning on destroying the Vestige."

"Destroying it? That's insane!"

"Whatever the case, we need to get there, and fast. We need to make sure there isn't anyone around when they bring it down."

I nodded. "But, how are we going to get there?" As I spoke, my eyes fell on a pair of Sanctum motorbikes. I nudged Zeke and pointed. "Let's take those."

He grinned. "Now you're talking!" We hurried over to them and clambered inside. Starting the engine, I smiled widely when it roared to life. Looking over to Zeke, whose face mirrored mine, I shouted, "Let's go save some civvies!"

"You got it!" He shot off toward the Vestige, with me close on his tail.

It was a bit of a lengthy ride, but we eventually reached the bridge that had the Vestige at the end. I saw Zeke jump off and throw something down at the small crowd of PSICOM soldiers that was growing larger as we grew closer. I followed his lead and tossed my grav-con at the bridge, watching for the familiar electric purple cloud. For a split second, I thought it had failed and my life flashed before my eyes. Then, the device went off and I landed right in the middle of it.

"Colonel Cysgod? What are you doing here?" one of the soldiers asked.

Zeke walked up to join me as I answered. "We're trying to stop the Purge, soldier."

"Stop the Purge? But, that goes against orders!"

I sighed. "I know that, but the Purge is wrong. I can't go through with it. So, that leaves a question." I unsheathed my sword. "Will you stand with us, or against us?"

The soldier looked like he was ready to shit his pants. "If we defy orders, they'll kill us!"

This man had made up his mind. Pressing the wolf, my sword shifted into a rifle and I pointed it at him. His face registered what I was about to do and he fumbled for his own weapon. I pressed the trigger and his body began convulsing as the bullets riddled his frame. He dropped to the ground and didn't move.

"Traitor!" another soldier snarled, bringing up his rifle. Before he had a chance, Zeke ran forward and impaled the soldier on his double-bladed staff and tossed him aside like a ragdoll. That's when all hell broke loose. I shot a couple soldiers that had tried to step back and flank us before pressing the engraving and slashing at another. Zeke was to my right, engaging three others with his staff. Of all the crap he talked about the Templar armor, it was useful in deflecting bullets. Seeing as I wasn't wearing that heavy ass armor, I needed to be more careful.

A bullet struck near my foot and I hopped back a step before running toward the perpetrator and taking out his legs, finishing with a thrust to his chest. I heard the telltale click of a rifle being cocked from behind me and lacking a better option, I held my sword in front of me. The bullets clanged off the metal and I grinned. "Thanks, Dad!"

I rushed the soldier but Zeke got to him first, swinging his staff at his head and sending him to the floor with a sickening crunch.

"That looks like all of them," he said.

I nodded. "Should we just wait here?"

More gunfire sounded from farther up the bridge. I squinted; it looked like a small squad was surrounding two people. They must have been the two that were trying to reach the Vestige. And they were rapidly getting closer to us.

I nudged Zeke. "Let's hide and try to flank them."

"Let's do it." He and I crouched down behind some rubble. It was only a few minutes before the group was right on top of us. With a battle cry, he and I leapt out of our hideaway and began attacking the soldiers near us. Swinging left and right, I took out one enemy and the next, reveling in how easy my sword was to handle.

Soon, they were all dead. Ignoring our two new companions for a second, I grinned at Zeke. "I think I just thought of the perfect name for this sword."

"Yeah?"

"I'm gonna call it 'Shadow'."

He looked thoughtful. "I like it."

I laughed. "Yeah, so do I." Sheathing Shadow, I turned to the other two. I had barely opened my mouth before I was struck in the face. I hit the floor hard, but jumped up quickly, murder in my mind. "Hey!"

I went to fight back, but stopped when I caught sight of pink hair. Pink hair…? It couldn't be! I started at the tips of the pink strands and moved upward to gaze into smoldering blue eyes.

"N-no way…Claire?"

Her eyes flared before recognition graced her features. "Dylan…" An expression I couldn't identify flashed across her face before she cocked back a fist and slugged me in the face again.

* * *

**LIGHTNING**

* * *

I watched as Dylan jumped to her feet a second time, glaring at me.

What the hell was she doing here? I shook my head. _Stupid question…_

Dylan was PSICOM. It made sense that she'd be assisting the Purge. I didn't want to believe it, but here she stood. Gone was the girlish charm she used to have, replaced by the disposition of a battle-hardened soldier, yet I could still see some of the person I used to know. She had grown out her brunette hair and currently wore it back in a messy bun, her bangs framing her face.

I shook my head. "Whatever." I turned on my heel and started walking toward the Vestige.

"Wait!"

I paused. "What?"

She ran in front of me and gave me another glare. "So that's it? We don't see each other for over three years and that's all I get?"

"What do you want from me, Dylan? Were you expecting me to run into your arms and proclaim how much I missed you? This isn't some childhood story. We've both grown; we're different people now." I pushed past her and kept walking.

She ran in front of me, holding her arms out. "I don't think so, Claire. I know that you're still mad at me for leaving to join PSICOM, but that isn't fair."

I glared at the ground. "You think I care about that? You think I just sat around, pining over you and our lost friendship?"

She didn't reply. I raised my head and met her gaze. The grey eyes that were one of her most prominent features were aflame, so much passing between us unspoken. I forced myself to hold the connection, not daring to look away. I wouldn't. I couldn't.

"You aren't the type to sit around and pine over things," she finally spoke. "It seems that you threw yourself into your work with much more vigor than I ever thought you would. So much, in fact, that even Serah was worried."

I scoffed. "What would you know about it? You left. Don't pretend like you know the circumstances, because you don't."

She flinched as if I'd hit her. "You're right. I don't know," she responded sadly.

I didn't grant her a response and instead pushed her out of the way, headed for the Vestige.

"Where are you going?"

I didn't stop this time, only called back over my shoulder, "Into the Vestige, where do you think?"

"You can't! It's dangerous in there!" She blocked my path for the third time; she was starting to annoy me.

"Move," I whispered coldly.

"No. I can't let you in there. PSICOM is planning on bringing the whole thing down, and he and I," she indicated her companion, "are here to make sure nobody is in it or around it when it happens."

I glared at her, employing a tactic that worked on everyone. Well, mostly everyone.

She just laughed at me. "Nice try. You know that crap doesn't work on me."

"Just get out of my way, Dylan."

"Why are you so intent on getting yourself killed?"

I began to shake with frustration. Every second I wasted here was another second that lowered my chances of rescuing my sister. "It's none of your concern. Just move."

She shook her head. "Not until you tell me what's going on."

"Serah is in there!" I finally snapped. "That damn fal'Cie took her from me, and I'm not going to stand around wasting any more time with you!"

She didn't try to stop me this time when I shoved her aside.

* * *

**DYLAN**

* * *

The fal'Cie took Serah? Did that mean she was a…?

I made up my mind right then. "Zeke."

"What's up?"

"I'm going with her."

"The hell you are! You can't go in there, Dylan! We don't know when PSICOM is going to launch an attack!"

"I know that. But I have to help her. Serah is like a sister to me too."

"Dylan…"

"Stay here. I need you to make sure no one follows us in. Can you do that for me?"

"I'm not letting you go in there by yourself!"

"Please, Zeke. I need to do this. You can't come with me. If something goes wrong, I can't have you there as well."

"But…"

"Just do this for me, Zeke. It'll be okay. We're just going in and bringing Serah out. We'll be done in no time."

The look in his eyes nearly made me change my mind, he looked so hurt. "And what if you aren't? What if you die in there, and I was out here unable to help?"

"Hey." I placed a hand on his cheek. "I'm not going to die, Zeke. I couldn't leave you behind, you're my best friend. What would you do without me?" I spoke the last sentence teasingly.

I was rewarded with a chortle. "Yeah, and what would you do without me?"

"I'd be very bored, all the time."

A silence fell between us for a few moments. "Look, just be careful in there, alright? I know how reckless you can get."

"You got it. See you later, Zeke."

I turned on my heel and sprinted after Claire and her companion. I wasn't worried about Zeke; he could handle himself.

The only thing I was worried about was us being too late.

* * *

**A/N: I am just on a roll, aren't I? Anywho, I hope you guys enjoyed it.**

**-DeanneYunFarron**


	4. The Pulse Vestige

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 13, or the characters. I own only my O.C.'s and whatever storylines I introduce, and I giggle with glee.**

**Author's Note: You guys are so spoiled, ain't ya?**

* * *

**Chapter Four: The Pulse Vestige**

* * *

**DYLAN**

* * *

I was able to catch up with Claire and her companion with little trouble. They hadn't gotten very far into the Vestige.

I had never seen anything like this before. The architecture of this place was mind-blowing, but it also looked ancient. It must have been built many centuries ago, at least.

Claire ignored me when I fell into step beside her. Not in the mood for it, I slowed my pace a little to walk next to her companion. "Hey, who are you?"

The dark-skinned man smiled at me. "Sazh Katzroy. And yourself?"

"Dylan Cysgod, nice to meet you. So, I gotta ask: how'd you wind up swept along in all of this? You're not a soldier or anything, are you?"

He shook his head. "Far from it. I'm a civilian pilot." A shadow fell across his face. "As to why I'm here, well, I'll just keep my reasons to myself."

"Fair enough." There was no point in trying to press him further.

Ahead of us, Claire stopped and reached into the holster hanging from her belt, removing what looked like…a gunblade? Hmm. Only seriously talented soldiers were gifted with gunblades, which meant that Claire had to have been a fighter of great skill.

Of that, I had never had any doubt.

She charged off into a battle with a Pantheron and a few Zwerg Scandroids, not even waiting for us. I unsheathed Shadow and ran in to join her, while Sazh stayed behind and picked off stragglers with his dual pistols.

In no time, the enemies were dealt with and we were on our way.

All of a sudden, a voice came from everywhere and nowhere. "Hang on, baby! Your hero's on the way!"

I glanced all around, but found no source. "What the hell?"

Guess we weren't alone in here, which was only going to serve to make my job harder.

As we walked, I found myself observing Claire. There were many things that I was able to recognize, but also many I couldn't. She had always been reclusive, but the Claire I saw before me was much more fitting of the nickname 'Lightning'. She was harsh, unforgiving and hostile. She hadn't spoken to me since we entered the Vestige, and every attempt on my part to start a conversation or ask how she had been was met with cold glares and angry silence.

I don't know what happened to her, but this wasn't really the Claire that I remembered.

* * *

**LIGHTNING**

* * *

I still could not believe she was here. Over three years had passed, and yet here she stood, as if nothing had happened. She kept trying to strike up a conversation and I shot her down at every turn.

I didn't want to talk to her. She pretended as if she knew what was going on at home with me and Serah, basing it all off the infrequent letters she and my sister had sent one another. I was positive Serah told her mostly everything, but she still didn't have any right to assume.

She left. And she didn't look back.

Something in her had changed. She was still Dylan, that much was certain, but she was different. In battle, she fought with a calculated ferocity I never knew she had. She had always been so carefree and fun. Her time at PSICOM must have driven most of that side away.

Her prowess with a sword was still all but unmatched. The sword she had strapped to her back was a beautiful specimen; her father must have crafted it for her. It also had a gun mode, but she preferred that it stay a sword for most of the time.

She had always enjoyed getting up close and personal.

Her choice of dress was…interesting. PSICOM had allowed her complete freedom in that, which I found rather odd. Instead of standard Templar armor, she wore brown boots, green pants, a sleeveless ivory tunic and a hooded white vest. It was civilian clothing, but I think that may have been the point. She'd also gotten a tattoo at some point, a thick and dark barbed band around her left bicep.

I shook my head, clearing it of all these pointless thoughts. I was on a mission; one that I would not fail, not on my life. Dylan and Sazh had their own reasons for being here, but for now, I was stuck with them.

The two were trading stories back and forth behind me. I wished they would stop.

* * *

**DYLAN**

* * *

Sazh cupped his hands, watching the tiny chick fluff itself on his palms with a sad smile. If I had to guess, this Chocobo held a lot of meaning for him.

"So, why do let this little guy nest in your hair?" I asked, gently stroking the bird. It twittered happily and pecked my finger affectionately.

He chuckled. "Ain't got nowhere else to put him."

"Doesn't it get kinda….messy in there?"

He chortled. "If you're asking whether he does his business in there, the answer is no. He flies out whenever he's got to use the bathroom." He lifted his hand toward his head, and the chick fluttered up and disappeared back amongst the afro.

"So, my turn to ask a question."

"Shoot."

"You're a soldier in PSICOM, right?"

I nodded. "A Sanctum Templar and a colonel in the ranks."

"How is it that you're dressed like this, then?" He made a gesture toward my outfit. "Your friend was a Templar too, right? And he was wearing armor. Why weren't you?"

"Well, one of the conditions that I laid out when I was approached to become a Templar was that I didn't have to wear the armor all the time. They love having their soldiers wear uniforms, but the problem was that as you rose through the ranks, the uniforms became bulkier and harder to maneuver in. It wasn't that I couldn't handle it but it was just that it was easier in terms of fighting and everything else to not be weighed down by so much. They agreed, for the most part. They only required that I wear the armor for more formal things. This outfit was what I usually wore underneath the armor, actually. You wouldn't think it, but that shit chafed like nothing else."

He let out a loud laugh. "No kidding!"

"Honestly. They found a way to make the civilian get-up work anyhow. For certain missions, it allowed me to blend in easier, look more trustworthy."

Sazh grew somber. "That sort of thing bother you?"

"I did a lot of things with PSICOM that I'm not proud of," I spoke carefully. My tone of voice made it clear I wasn't going to elaborate, and Sazh left it at that.

Looking ahead, I saw that Claire had stopped at a door with an odd insignia on it, one that was pulsing with a red energy. "Dead end?" I asked as I approached her.

She didn't respond, only drawing her gunblade and starting to hack at the door. I stepped out of range, not wishing to get cut or have any sparks land on exposed skin.

She was slashing away for a while. Eventually, Sazh and I just took a seat and watched. She finally quit, letting out a groan of frustration.

"Still won't budge?" Sazh asked. He stood up slowly, stretching as he moved. "I think the door is winning."

I snickered.

"Why didn't I listen?" Claire asked quietly.

"Uh, beg your pardon?" Sazh asked.

Claire reached out, but hesitated. "It was me. This was my fault," she said softly.

Sazh tried again. "Beg your pardon?"

She snapped out of her reverie, seemingly remembering that she was not alone. "Cover your ears," she said sharply.

Sazh looked confused before a knowing look spread across his face. "Oh, blast charge? Hold on, hold on!" He ran a good number of feet away before crouching down and covering his ears. "All right, go for it! Make it happen!" he shouted loudly.

I wasn't going to budge, but the look Claire shot me was…odd. It was definitely angry, but there was an underlying plea. I just sighed and walked to stand next to Sazh.

"Cover your ears," Claire said again.

I made a show of raising my hands to my ears, but quickly dropped them when I knew she was no longer looking.

"I'm so sorry," I heard her whisper. "Please let me in. Please?"

I heard electricity crackling and the telltale rumble of the door sliding open. Sazh jumped up and started questioning her, but I didn't pay attention.

I was pissed! She'd apologize to a fucking _door_ but wouldn't say more than three words to me at a time?!

The corridor we were now in took us up a couple flights of stairs, to an area with a large group of enemies. I was all for sneaking past them, except there were two Pantherons included, and sneaking past those things was nearly impossible.

We were forced to dispatch them. It was done so relatively easily and we were moving again with little trouble.

On our way, we started encountering Cie'th, l'Cie who had failed their Focus and were doomed to shamble around aimlessly until they ceased to exist. It was heartbreaking to have to fight them, but we needed to.

Reaching another set of steps, Sazh spoke up. "If those things are still around, might be some soldiers trapped in here too. Except they'd probably be l'Cie by now. Not even human anymore. Enemies of Cocoon. We can't show them any mercy."

Claire remained silent at the exchange, but a flash of grief flitted across her face before being replaced with her ever-constant mask of cold indifference.

She continued walking much quicker than normal, and Sazh took notice. "What's gotten into you, Soldier?" he asked, trying to match her pace.

She slowed to a stop. "My sister. She's a l'Cie," she finally said.

"What?" Sazh was beside himself. "A _Pulse _l'Cie?"

She nodded. "The fal'Cie has her captive. But I'll find her."

I couldn't even speak. Serah was a l'Cie. A Pulse l'Cie, no less. Images of the sweet younger sister passed through my brain in a slideshow. I wonder if her boyfriend knew…

Wait a minute. Her boyfriend was named Snow Villiers. That name sounded familiar…yes! Snow Villiers was the name of the leader of NORA. I wonder how those two met.

"_Hang on, baby! Your hero's on the way!"_

The words I had heard before…that meant Snow was here! Shit. If he was as amazing as 'Serah' had claimed, there was no way in hell it was going to be easy to get him out of the Vestige.

I returned my attention to the other two just as Claire shoved Sazh harshly. "Just say it!" she snapped. "Any l'Cie, anyone who might ever become a l'Cie should be wiped off the face of Cocoon!"

She went to walk away, but stopped and turned back. "It's people like you that started the Purge in the first place."

"You mean people like you and I," I interjected.

She glared at me, but I held her gaze, refusing to back down. "Admit it, Claire. If Serah hadn't become a l'Cie, you would've been just like the rest of them. Hunting down l'Cie like the targets everyone sees them as."

It hurt me to speak so coldly, but she couldn't lay blame in Sazh for his viewpoint. It was the result of growing up underneath such prejudice.

Her eyes turned into glaciers. "Don't compare me to you!" she snarled. "You and I are nothing alike!"

"Aren't we? We're both soldiers, Claire. Following orders is how we live, until something or someone comes along that changes our minds. For you, it was Serah."

A long pause followed before she responded. "And for you?"

"It was a lot of things. For one, I don't follow orders blindly. I was told about what was to happen in advance, so I could stop it, because certain people trusted that I would do the right thing. I believed in what PSICOM stood for, but I never agreed with the things they did in the name of the greater good." Remembering the piles of dead bodies, I continued sadly. "I lost dozens of soldiers under my command in the blink of an eye, all because of this unnecessary conflict."

She stepped closer to me, her eyes still ablaze with anger. "So why join them, Dylan?"

"I've already explained it to you. You know why."

She shook her head. "That reason isn't good enough. It never was." She turned on her heel and walked onward. Sazh shot me a pitying look before following her.

I trailed behind them for a while, barely noting where we were going or what we were fighting.

That was why she was mad? She didn't think protecting her and my father and everyone I knew and loved was a good enough reason to leave?

How could she be mad at that? I did it all for them.

Pulled from my thoughts, I stumbled a bit as the platform we were on began to rise. It jerked to a stop at the foot of more stairs. At the top, I could see a figure lying on the ground, one with pink hair…

"Serah!" Claire cried. She ran to her sister and picked her up gently, turning back to Sazh and I. "Let's go. We need to leave before the army-." She noticed Sazh gazing sadly at the brand on Serah's left arm. "What?"

"That's a Pulse brand. That girl's a l'Cie," Sazh spoke.

Claire moved back protectively. "I already told you that."

His hand started inching toward his gun. "Pulse l'Cie are the enemies of Cocoon."

She stepped back again. "So they should die?"

I placed a warning hand over his arm. "No, Sazh."

"Look, if she fails her Focus, you know how that'll end," he tried to reason.

Claire glared at him. "And killing her is a mercy?"

Serah's hand slowly came into view, cradling her sister's face. Claire looked down at her. "You came…" Serah said weakly.

Claire lowered her, carefully supporting her head. I knelt down next to the Farron sisters and ruffled Serah's hair. "Hey, squirt."

Her eyes widened. "Dylan? Is that…you?"

"The one and only," I said, grinning. I placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Serah."

Her response was drowned out by a shout of, "Serah!" I turned to see another platform lowering, one that carried three people: a large man in a trench coat and bandana, a young teen with red hair in pigtails, and a kid with silver hair.

The man jumped down a good few feet before the platform had come to a full stop and I stood up and let him take my spot as he grasped Serah's outstretched hand. "Is that…my hero?" Serah asked.

I took it this was Snow Villiers.

Giving him some time with his girlfriend, I turned to the other two. "How exactly did you two wind up in here?"

The kid looked scared and turned to the girl. She tapped her chin. "Well, we flew here!"

I did a double-take. Her accent was definitely an interesting one. If I had to take a wild guess, I'd say she wasn't from here at all. But, I'd keep my suspicions to myself for now.

I crossed my arms. "Let me rephrase that: _why _are you two in here?"

He paled and his eyes flickered toward Snow for a nanosecond; I was able to catch it and cocked an eyebrow as I turned back toward the mountain of a man. "Snow? You got a problem with him or something?"

He glared at me for a moment then seemed to remember who he was looking at and stared down at the floor sheepishly. "He…he…"

The girl placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's alright. You don't need to say anything." She gave me a pleading look and I nodded.

I'd back off. For now, anyway.

Hearing a collective gasp behind me, I turned just in time to see Serah rise into the air and turn to crystal. Claire's arms were outstretched, as if waiting for Serah to fall back into them, while Snow tried to continue holding onto Serah's hand. She eventually rose to high and a small light flew from her eye and landed into Snow's open palm as she fully crystallized. He stared at his hand, closing his fist around the object.

Snow began jumping up, trying to tug Serah back to the ground, while Claire's arms slowly lowered as she looked on in horror.

"Why is she turning to crystal?" the girl asked.

"L'Cie who fulfill their Focus are transformed into crystal and gain eternal life," the boy recited.

"Just like the stories say," Sazh added.

Fulfilled her Focus? What exactly did Serah's Focus entail? I moved to stand next to Snow as Serah lowered back to the ground. Her hands were gathered by her face, almost in prayer. Her eyes were closed; she looked so serene.

In spite of myself, I felt a tear welling up and wiped it away quickly before anyone could see.

PSICOM soldiers do not cry.

"Serah…sweet dreams," Snow whispered.

Claire's head snapped up to glare at him. "Sweet dreams?" She moved around her sister and grabbed Snow by the front of his shirt after shoving me aside. "She's not sleeping! Serah's…she's…" She pushed him away and turned her glare to the floor.

"She's alive!"

"No."

"The legend! Remember the legend!" Snow pleaded. "L'Cie who fulfill their Focus turn to crystal and gain eternal life. It's the same with Serah!" He turned to the others as well. "Eternal life! She's not dead!"

Walking back over to Claire, he continued. "Serah's my bride-to-be. I promised to be hers, forever! I don't care how many years I have to wait-."

I noticed that as he spoke, Claire's frown continuously deepened, so I decided to step in. Just in time too, because Claire cocked back a fist. Thankfully, I was able to get between the two and catch her punch. "Claire, don't."

I wasn't anticipating her knee coming up to slam into my abdomen and I dropped her fist, wheezing. She followed with an uppercut to my jaw that had me seeing stars.

As I kneeled on the floor, trying to gather my bearings, I looked up into her icy glare, matching it with one of my own. "What the hell?"

"Why didn't you do something, Dylan?' she snarled.

I rose to my feet and got in her face, fed up. "Why didn't I do something?! What the hell did you expect me to do, Claire?"

"You always said she was like a sister to you, didn't you?" She scoffed in my face. "Some 'sister' you are."

I snapped. "Aren't you her biological sister?" I stepped closer, invading her personal space because I knew it would piss her off. "I didn't see you doing anything! From what I heard, you barely had time for her anymore! Where were you, huh?! You should've been able to anticipate this! Sounds like you were being quite a shitty sister yourself!"

As soon as the words left my mouth, I regretted them immediately. I could _see _the hurt in her eyes, and I had put it there. I scrambled to try and take it back. "Wait, Claire. I'm sorry-."

She stepped back and turned away, and I could see the tears she blinked away. "Don't bother, Dylan. You've made it clear how you feel." She looked back up, and I almost crumbled at the pain written all over her face. "Serah's gone."

Snow decided to interject at this point. "But, she's alive! We can get her back!"

Instantly, Claire's face grew angry again and she directed her fury at Snow, punching him to the ground. "It's over!" she cried. "Open your eyes and face reality!"

Snow just lay there stunned. All of a sudden, the entire place began shaking.

The kid fell to his knees with his hands covering his ears, while Snow hopped back to his feet. "What now?" the girl cried.

"The army!" Sazh shouted.

I nodded in agreement. "PSICOM is trying to take this whole thing down!"

Claire placed herself right over Serah's form, thinking to protect her, while Snow, in his massiveness, covered the both of them.

The girl had gone over to Sazh, and the two supported each other from falling over. "Why are they doing this?" the girl asked.

"They want to take down the Vestige and the fal'Cie in one fell swoop!"

"But, aren't they taking it back to Pulse?" The girl sounded extremely confused. "That's what the Purge was, right?"

"All they care about is getting anything from Pulse off Cocoon!" Sazh informed her. "It's all the same!"

She moved backward, a sad look in her eyes. The kid suddenly grabbed her hand.

"We can't stay here! They'll kill us!" he shouted.

The shaking slowed to a stop. From behind us, we heard another rumbling. The door that had blocking our way was opening. Snow knelt down and took Serah's crystallized hand. "I'll be right back. Hold on."

He started striding toward the door, but Sazh called after him. "Trench Coat, where you going?"

"Date with the fal'Cie. Got some things to talk about."

Hmm. Well, he's got guts, I'll give him that.

"What?" Sazh was nearly beside himself. "You're gonna ask _it _to help her? Are you out of your mind, kid? That thing wants to chew us up and spit us out!"

Snow whirled around angrily. "Well, what do you want me to do?"

Sazh didn't respond, having really nothing to say. Claire scoffed and started heading toward the door, brushing past Snow. Snow watched her walk away, hope in his eyes. "Lightning?"

So everyone else knows her as Lightning, huh? That'll be interesting.

The rest of us followed the two of them. I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach, that one you get when you know the shit's about to hit the fan. But, I ignored it.

The area we walked into was pretty dark, but the shape of the fal'Cie was oddly clear.

"So, this is…the fal'Cie," the kid said quietly.

"Serah's a crystal now," Snow began. "You gave her a Focus, and she did it! You got what you want! Now let her go!"

Nothing happened.

Snow then fell to his knees. "Please," he begged. "Turn her back!" He rose up, placing a hand over his heart. "I'll be your l'Cie instead!"

He was willing to trade places with Serah just to save her? He was certainly devoted to her. I was starting to see why she thought he was so amazing.

The fal'Cie didn't respond, as expected. Maybe it was feeling particularly antisocial today.

Silence ensued, for a short while. "Fine, you go on begging," Claire spoke coldly as she unsheathed her gunblade. "Like this thing gives a damn what we want!" She ran toward the fal'Cie and began striking at it. She gripped the blade with both hands and thrust it downward, the recoil pushing her back a few steps.

"Lightning!" Snow cried.

I moved forward instinctively, wanting to protect her, before stopping myself.

Claire was hunched over, panting. I think it was out of anger, rather than fatigue. "It's this thing's fault the Purge started, and it's people who are dying. Serah told us to save Cocoon. That means this thing needs to die!"

Those words certainly elicited a reaction. The patterns on the floor began glowing bright yellow, gears began turning, and the whole room lit up as the main part of the fal'Cie started to rumble open.

Pillars started rising up from the ground and a bluish white light blinded us once the fal'Cie opened up its shell all the way, revealing a glowing purple crystal.

I could hear rapid footsteps behind me and turned to find the kid trying to run away. He wasn't able to get very far before the fal'Cie threw up some kind of barrier that had the girl running to bring him back.

"Come on, now," Sazh was saying to Claire. "You really think you can kill a fal'Cie?"

She raised her blade in an attack stance. "I'm doing this for Serah!" she said determinedly.

Beside her, Snow raised his fists. His lack of a weapon confused me, than I noticed the symbols on the back of his trench coat. It was infused with AMP technology. Nifty.

Sazh looked down at the ground, and whispered something that sounded like a name of some kind.

The tiny chocobo chick in his hair popped up for a moment and chirped happily, before diving back into Sazh's afro. "I'm in. As long as you don't mind an amateur."

He walked to stand next to Snow and pulled out his pistols. "I got these things. Might as well use them!"

"Thanks," Claire said.

I didn't know what to do. I wanted to fight, but this was no common enemy, it was fal'Cie. There was a reason people revered these things as gods.

"_Some 'sister' you are."_

Claire's words rang in my ears. I made up my mind in that moment.

I was doing this for Serah too.

I unsheathed Shadow and stood next to Claire. "I know you're angry at me, and I can understand why." She refused to respond, or even turn my way. "Claire, please. Look at me."

She hesitated, but eventually slowly turned her head to look me in the eyes. "I'll find a way to make it right, I promise." I held my blade in my favorite attack stance. "I'll start with taking down this hunk of metal. For Serah."

She didn't say anything, but I could see the gratitude in her eyes, as well as a hint of a smile. It was a start.

And I had almost forgotten how beautiful she was.

Shaking those thoughts from my head, I let out a battle-cry and ran toward the fal'Cie. I figured the best place to attack it was in its purple crystal, so I aimed all of my slashes there. There was no effect in the beginning, and one of the fal'Cie's arms shot out and knocked me off my feet.

If those arms were going up to protect that crystal that meant it had to be the fal'Cie's weak spot.

I ran in again, trying to reach the crystal. I was able to dodge the first arm, but forgot about the second. I was painfully reminded after being reintroduced to the floor. I knelt down for a second, slightly winded.

The others weren't having much luck either; Snow and Claire were trying to follow my path, while Sazh, the girl and the kid were staying back and using their ranged weapons. Every time one of us tried to rush the crystal, the arms were in our way.

Only way to solve that problem was to remove the arms.

"Everyone, attack those arms! Once they're down, we can focus on that crystal!"

They took my advice and in no time, both arms were down. Now that the crystal was unprotected, Snow, Claire and I were able to run in and give it all we had.

The crystal was beginning to crack and my hopes were rising. Maybe we could actually beat this thing!

I saw the arm coming toward Claire and I just in time, and I tackled the sergeant to the ground. I could hear the whistle of air as the appendage whisked by, narrowly avoiding taking my head off. I looked up to see that Snow had rushed in to start attacking it again.

I heard the annoyed sigh underneath me and reddened as I stared down into Claire's cerulean orbs. "Oh…! Sorry, Claire." I moved off of her and offered her a hand up. She slapped it aside and just curtly nodded her thanks at me before running back into the fray.

Seeing the others take the arms down a second time, I ran toward the crystal and began slashing at it again. The cracks were starting to become more numerous and much deeper. From the corner of my eye, I saw the arms start to rise, so in a last ditch attempt to end this fight, I plunged Shadow downward with all my strength into one of the larger cracks on the crystal.

The room lit up with a bright glow once again, and when the light faded, we found ourselves floating in a bottomless, eternally dark space.

"Where are we?" Claire asked.

Snow followed with, "What's going on?" No one had an answer for either.

After a couple of moments, glowing tendrils whipped out from everywhere and wrapped around my arms, my legs, my waist and my chest, halting any movement I may have been capable of. The others were in the same boat but that didn't stop any of us from struggling futilely.

Looking up, I saw that the source of the tendrils was the fal'Cie. It now had a face. It gazed down at us blankly, as if it barely noted the seven humans in its grasp. Either that or it didn't really care.

As I continued to watch the fal'Cie, more tendrils shot out. These were thinner, more ragged looking, and pulsing heavily with a strange greenish glow. The bad feeling in the pit of my stomach grew exponentially as these new tendrils shot toward our immobile, defenseless bodies.

I felt a searing pain over my heart and looked down to find one of the tendrils attached to me. It felt like it was branding me with something; reminded me of when I had gotten my tattoos.

In my haze, I looked around and found that everyone else had the same kind of tendril attached to a different part of their body.

All at once, all the tendrils disappeared, freeing us to float downward into nothingness.

It was oddly relaxing, and I felt myself being lulled into complacency.

That is, until the vision started. It seared across my eyes. I could barely make out anything, it lasted only about a second. But, what I saw was enough to make me wince.

_Ragnarok._

The thought was the last thing that floated through my mind as the darkness seeped into my vision.

I felt a hand grasp mine suddenly. I didn't even need to think about it; I knew it was Claire. I squeezed her hand softly, trying to reassure her. Some of the tension I could feel through our joined limbs seemed to just melt.

I didn't move my hand away as I fully succumbed to the darkness.

Neither did she.

* * *

**A/N: We all know what you're supposed to do here. But, just in case you forgot….READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! I'll see you all for the next update. Whenever that'll be. Late.**

**-DeanneYunFarron**

**P.S. Longest chapter to date, eh? You're welcome.**


	5. Mark of the L'Cie

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 13, or the characters or anything. I own nothing but my story and characters, and that makes me clean with gusto.**

**Author's Note. Whazzup? I hope everybody's doing fantastic today, I know I am. Instead of studying for my chemistry exam, I'm bringing you guys this chapter. So, YOU'RE WELCOME.**

* * *

**Chapter Five: Mark of the L'Cie**

* * *

_The two rode in the car in complete silence. The only sounds that could be heard were the occasional creak when the car hit a bump in the road, and the indignant sighs coming from the young teen in the passenger's seat._

_The man glanced at the girl and then quickly returned his eyes to the road. "Dylan..."_

_She huffed in response._

_The man tried again. "Dylan…"_

"_Save it, Dad," she responded harshly._

_A tiny spark of anger shot through him at her impertinence, but it faded as quickly as it came. She was just a teenager, after all. "Dylan, I'm sorry that you're mad, but that doesn't excuse-."_

_She turned to glare at him. It was the first time she'd even bothered to look in his direction since he had walked into the headmaster's office. "What would you know? You weren't even there!"_

_He took a deep breath and fixed her with a hard stare. He didn't like playing the mean parent role, but she needed to learn her lesson. "First of all, young lady, you're going to change that attitude."_

"_Why should I?"_

"_If you don't, you'll be in even more trouble."_

"_I'm already suspended for four days! Why should I care if you decide to heap on more punishment?" she cried._

_He shook his head. "Dylan, what happened today is not my fault, is it?"_

_She didn't answer, only crossed her arms and turned her glare out of the window._

"_Dylan?"_

"…_No."_

"_So why are you mad at me, then?"_

_She turned back to him. "You didn't even stick up for me in there! You know I wouldn't have done that without a good reason! You didn't even wait to hear my side of the story. He was lying to you; the headmaster loves Clay!"_

"_Well, why don't you tell me your side of the story?"_

"_I was just hanging out with Claire and all of the others, when Clay and his stupid cronies sauntered up and started teasing me." She gave her father a wry smile. "You'll be happy to know that I ignored him for the first five minutes. Anyway, I was getting ready to get up and leave, when his insults started getting meaner."_

"_Well, what did he say?"_

"_He started calling me 'orphan' and a 'science experiment.' He even said that the reason I don't have a mother is that she couldn't stand to have a daughter like me and….and k-killed herself." Dylan's voice cracked at the end, but she continued on. "After that, it was like something snapped. Next thing I knew, he was on the ground underneath me. His face was all bloody and my knuckles were bruised."_

_Her father's face remained impassive, but inside, a war was raging. Somehow, word had gotten out about Dylan's…circumstances. Of course, it was far from the truth, but it affected her all the same. And he knew firsthand how mean teenagers could be when they wanted._

_She was still young, only fourteen. Was she ready to hear who, and what, she truly was?_

"_Dad?" Her voice invaded her thoughts, tinged with worry. "Are you okay?"_

"_Yes, I'm fine. Dylan, I think it's time I told you the truth."_

_And so he did. He relayed everything from the very beginning. He pulled no punches; she needed to know the whole truth, not some silly fabrication._

"…_So I am just a science experiment?"_

"_No, of course you're not."_

"_But, I am. You're saying that Primarch Dysley injected me with some kind of serum to make me perfect? That sounds like a science experiment to me."_

_He sighed. "Well, yes and no. In his eyes, you're nothing but, and that's to be expected. But to me, and all of your friends, and the people that love you and care for you, you are so much more than that."_

_She immediately brightened. "You really think so?"_

"_Of course I do. I love you more than life itself, Dylan. Don't ever forget that."_

"_I love you too, Daddy."_

* * *

**DYLAN**

* * *

"_I love you too, Daddy."_

My eyes snapped open as that final thought ghosted through my mind. That had been years ago; the first time my dad told me what I really was, and what Dysley wanted from me.

But, that was all in the past now. No point dwelling on it.

I raised myself into a sitting position and stretched, sighing when I heard my bones pop.

Looking around, I could see that everything was crystal. And I mean everything. Looking up, I saw several holes letting light through.

If we fell down, we must be in…

"Serah!" My head whipped around at Snow's voice. His outcry had woken the others as well.

All of the others heaved themselves to their feet slowly. "Is this…for real?" Snow asked softly.

We all started looking around, well except for the kid. He had remained sitting, his head in his hands. Groups of crystals were all around us, and in the distance, I could spot what looked like the Pulse Vestige, jutting out from the crystal ground.

"This must be…Lake Bresha?" Sazh ventured.

I nodded in confirmation. "Nice guess."

Sazh looked up and noticed the holes above. "I guess we fell from up there, and the lake turned to crystal?" He turned to Claire. "Help me out here! I mean, did the fal'Cie do this? How in the world did we end up here?"

"How should I know?" she responded coldly.

The redhead fell to her knees. "We're alive! How?"

"Serah!" Snow immediately insisted. "No one survives a fall from that high, not without a miracle! Serah saved us!"

I was _extremely _skeptical of that thought process. Thinking back to the fal'Cie, I subconsciously placed a hand over my heart.

"Serah?" Claire asked. "Listen, it's all your fault she got-!"

We all noticed the Cie'th shuffling up behind her. She saw the looks on our faces and cut off her accusation, a hard glare gracing her features.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey!" Sazh exclaimed.

Claire was about ready to pull out her gunblade, but Snow stepped in front of her protectively.

"Watch out!" He gently pushed her behind him, and blocked the Cie'th's downward strike. His left arm pulled back and glowed with an icy energy. With a cry, he punched forward and the Cie'th was shot backward, crumpling to the crystalized ground in a heap.

The energy began to fade, and we were able to clearly see the brand tattooed on his forearm. "What did I…just do?"

"You used magic!" the kid cried out. More Cie'th started shuffling toward us as he continued. "You used the power of a l'Cie! The fal'Cie cursed us! We're l'Cie now!"

Claire unsheathed her gunblade, holding it at the ready. "Right."

Her and I, along with Snow, ran into the fray, while Sazh attacked from afar. The kid deigned to stay back in his despair, and the young redhead looked after him.

I slashed at one with Shadow. These Cie'th were slightly tougher than any we had fought in the Vestige, and it recovered quickly and knocked me to one side with a giant arm. I picked myself off the floor and ran it again, letting out a series of four swipes in quick succession, then finished by plunging Shadow straight into the center of its glowing red eye-thing.

A small burst of red energy crackled, and it fell to the ground.

Looking up, I saw that the others had dispatched the rest.

Snow looked down at his forearm. "So we really are l'Cie."

Sazh looked down at his own brand, barely visible over the collar of his black shirt. "Looks like it."

"You too?" Snow asked the redhead. She nodded. "Yup." She lifted the hem of her skirt, revealing a brand high up on her thigh. "Right here."

"O-kay." Snow turned to me. "And you?"

I placed a hand over my heart. "Yeah." I then turned to Claire, who had turned away from us, her arms crossed. "Claire, what about you?"

She gave me an icy glare. "It's none of your concern."

I stared at her for a few moments, and then just shook my head. "Alright."

The kid fell to his knees, gasping softly. "Why me?" He looked up at Claire. "I don't even know you! But you had to go and attack that thing?"

The others looked uncomfortable, not really knowing how to deal with this kid's outburst. I decided to try my hand at it.

"Kid, just calm down."

He turned his glare toward me. "Just leave me alone!" He clenched his fists. "It's your fault-it's your fault my-! You could've-!" He shot onto his feet and shouted at Snow. "All of this is your and Serah's fault!"

Snow advanced on him menacingly. "Watch it!"

He fell back to the ground and scooted backward fearfully, only to back up right into Claire. She gave him an unsympathetic look and he went on his knees again, holding his head in his hands.

Snow rubbed his temples. "Sorry."

The redhead took him gently by the shoulders, and he looked up at her. "Everything is gonna be alright. You'll see. Come on!" She started gently tugging him away. "Off we go!"

The others followed suit, except Claire, who stared after them for a bit.

"Claire?" I tried gently.

Her gaze snapped to me, and I saw something, _something_, in her eyes, before it was replaced by her ever-so-present stone mask. She scoffed at me and followed the others.

"Eden, give me strength," I muttered to myself before jogging to catch up.

I reached them just as Claire started talking. "Okay, if we don't know our Focus, how do we complete it?"

The redhead looked at her. "I think…I saw it."

"Saw what?" Claire asked.

"That is how a Focus comes down people," Sazh interjected. "The fal'Cie? They don't spell it out with clear-cut instructions. All you get is a hazy glimpse."

Both Claire and Snow regarded him with thoughtful looks and their arms crossed. Claire would have probably been furious if I mentioned how alike they looked right now.

Sazh faltered under their gazes. "Well, that's what they say. You know, legends and all."

Claire turned to the kid. "Did you see anything?"

He looked surprised and a little fearful, which was rather understandable. "I, uh-I mean, it's all kind of foggy, but…I saw this big-I mean, _towering_-."

"W-wait a minute," Sazh said. "Hold on now. Did we _all _have the same dream?"

I nodded grimly. "I think so. I recognized the creature from the War of Transgression."

"Ragnarok." Claire and Snow spoke at the same time.

"So, we all saw the same dream, heard the same voice," Sazh muttered.

"But, how are we supposed to know what to do just from that?" the kid asked.

The redhead answered him. "That's the tricky part. That's the only hit the fal'Cie gives us. It's our job to figure out what to do with it."

I noticed she didn't seem particularly bothered by this. She treated it almost like a chore.

"Okay!" Sazh started. "We're Pulse l'Cie, enemies of Cocoon! Does that mean our Focus is to-?"

"Save it," Snow interrupted.

"Say what?" Sazh asked.

"Our Focus is to protect Cocoon," Snow said.

The redhead humored him. "And why's that?"

"Serah told us," he responded simply. "I'm gonna go look for her. She has to be nearby!" He ran off, the younger woman following close behind.

"That boy can't stay still!" Sazh complained, walking after them.

The kid turned to look at Claire before going after them. I decided to try again, at risk of life and limb. I touched her shoulder gently. "Claire, is everything alright?"

She glared at me. "What the hell do you think, Dylan?"

"I didn't…ah, all I meant was-."

"I just lost my sister to the fal'Cie. And now I'm stuck wandering around with her idiot boyfriend, an old man, two kids, and you. So no, everything's not alright."

"Claire…"

She grabbed me by the front of my and hauled me forward until our noses were nearly touching. "And for the last time, _stop calling me Claire_."

I smirked, which I knew would infuriate her. "What are you gonna do about it?"

She faltered slightly, and I took the opportunity to grab her wrists and throw them off of me. "That's what I thought."

"Why are you doing this?" she whispered.

I cocked an eyebrow. "Doing what?"

She just shook her head. "Forget it." She turned on her heel and walked off, after the others.

I followed close behind her, silent.

* * *

**LIGHTNING**

* * *

I could hear Dylan behind me as we rejoined the others, but surprisingly, she was quiet.

Why couldn't she just…?

I groaned quietly to myself. This battle raging inside was really starting to annoy me.

There were Cie'th littering the path we traveled. They must have somehow gotten free of the Vestige when it crashed down.

I took it upon myself to lead us, for now. There was no way in hell I was going to trust Snow to get us where we needed to go. His blind devotion to Serah was just that: blinding. Sazh was too prone to emotional outbursts, and the other two were kids.

While Dylan was perfectly capable of leading us (probably even more so than me), she seemed content with allowing me the leadership role.

That was fine by me.

I could hear the kid and the redhead quietly talking behind me, and all I could make out was Snow's name being spoken. As I recalled, the kid had seemed pretty miffed at the man, but for reasons I didn't know.

Sazh was currently speaking with Dylan, but she seemed distant. As I tried not to listen to their meaningless conversation, I could feel her eyes on me. I turned and met her gaze. She didn't even flinch when she realized I caught her staring at me. She just continued to do so, the look in her eyes thoughtful.

I rolled my eyes and turned away as I spotted Snow up above. As we moved closer, he jumped down.

"We fight it! Ragnarok!" he started. "That's the reason we're l'Cie-to stop it! To keep Cocoon safe!"

"Give us one good reason to believe that," Sazh said.

"Serah," Snow replied.

I was hovering away from them, resigning to just listen, but his mention of my sister drew me in.

"Serah told us to save Cocoon, and then she turned to crystal. She completed her Focus, which means ours is to save Cocoon! Her fal'Cie was the same as ours, and so is our Focus! It makes sense!"

"The hell it does! You're grasping at straws, son!" Sazh exclaimed. "We just got recruited by a _Pulse _fal'Cie, enemies of Cocoon! If I were a betting man, I'd put us on the other side."

Sazh, at least, made sense.

"So Serah's an enemy too? I don't buy it!" That buffoon then had the audacity to come pleading to me. "We have the power to save Cocoon. If we work together and carry out our Focus-."

I cut him off in the form of my Blazefire Saber pressing into his throat. I had had enough. "Our Focus?" I snarled. "The fal'Cie took Serah from us and now you want to help it? Whose side are you on?"

"Freeze!"

The voice came from behind us and I whirled around to find a squadron of PSICOM soldiers training their guns on us, from in front and behind.

"Place your hands behind your heads!"

The others complied quickly. I hesitated, but I wasn't dumb enough to throw my life away. I dropped my weapon and did as they demanded.

The only one who didn't was Dylan. She just stood there, her arms crossed and glaring at the commanding officer of the squadron.

"Dylan, what are you doing?" I hissed at her.

When she turned to me, a tiny flicker of fear went up my spine. Her eyes were aflame with a hatred I'd never have thought she'd be capable of.

The commanding officer approached her. "I said, put your hands behind your head!"

"I don't think so, Tirone."

The man called Tirone pulled off his helmet, a condescending smirk on his face. "Oh really, _Colonel _Cysgod?" He spat out her rank like an insult.

"Would it change your mind if I threatened your friends here?"

Her eyes flickered toward me for the briefest second, but Tirone noticed. He grinned and signaled his men, who aimed every last gun in my direction. "Do as I say, Cysgod, or the pretty one gets it."

Her glare intensified, but she complied, placing her hands behind her head. "Happy now?" she snarled at him.

His grin widened. "Almost." He approached her and pulled out the knife she had strapped to her thigh. "I do believe this knife belongs to me."

"It was confiscated for a reason." She shook her head at him. "I can't believe they let you stay in after what you did, when I specifically told them to relieve you of rank!"

"Primarch Dysley took a shine to me, what can I say?" Tirone answered smugly.

Without warning, he brought the knife down and slashed Dylan across the face. I winced as I saw the blood splatter and she fell to the ground, cradling her face.

Tirone wiped the blood off on his uniform and placed the knife in his own thigh sheath, wiping off his hands like he just finished a chore.

He then approached me casually. "You fall off the Purge train?"

"Maybe," I replied airily.

He stomped up to me and shoved his gun in my face. "Are you talking back to me?"

I just smirked at him. "Nice gun." Then I went into action.

I knocked the gun out of his hands and struck his chin, knocking him into the air before delivering a kick that would send him crashing into the ground.

His subordinates jumped into motion, and I was able to get my gunblade up with my foot and catch it in midair, taking out one soldier with a quick slash.

This spurred my companions into motion as well.

I took out another by impaling them through the chest, blinking as their blood splattered my face. Snow had lifted one up and slammed him down, breaking his neck.

I felt the heat of the impressive fireball as it flew past me and collided with the last three soldiers, incinerating them completely. I turned toward the redhead and she just smiled softly at me. I nodded respectfully toward her.

The only one that was still alive was Tirone, and he was trying to rise to his feet in his dazed state.

The redhead immediately ran over to check on Dylan. The others formed a ring around her while I stood on the outside.

She gently eased a groaning Dylan up and I sucked in a breath when I took in the state of her face.

* * *

**DYLAN**

* * *

I heard the collective gasp and sighed. "How bad is it?" I asked the redhead.

She smiled at me. "It doesn't look great, but I can get it healed up in no time!"

She placed her hands on my face softly and a greenish aura emitted from them. I winced as I felt the gash closing up. She then pulled a small rag from one of the pouches at her waist and gently wiped the blood off my face. "There! Unfortunately, there is a scar, but that can't be helped."

I raised a hand to run it along the ever so slightly raised skin. It seemed to run straight down from about an inch above the end of my right eyebrow to my cheekbone.

"Well, it can go with all my other ones," I said sarcastically. I noticed Tirone struggling to get up and went to him, kneeling down.

He saw me and tried to punch at me weakly, but I easily grabbed his wrist and snapped the bone with a quick motion.

He cried out and held his injured appendage to him. "You're a traitor," he whispered.

I shrugged indifferently. "Just because you're too close-minded to see the truth doesn't mean I have to be as well."

"I'll kill you for this!" he snarled.

"Are you now? It seems to be that you're at _my _mercy," I said threateningly. "You're lucky I don't just shoot you and get it over with."

He frowned. "Wait, you're not going to kill me?"

"Why would I? You're no threat to me." With that, I struck his head and he dropped to the ground unconscious. I retrieved the knife he took from me and replaced it at my thigh.

I looked to the others. Sazh was kneeling down next to one of the dead soldiers. "These guys are PSICOM, yeah? Supposed to be cream of the crop."

"Yeah, but PSICOM's an anti-Pulse task force. Just a bunch of rookies swinging around a bunch of overpriced toys," Snow said.

"That sounds just like NORA," I teased.

"Hey!"

Sazh stood and addressed Claire. "So it sounds like what you're saying is that a regular old soldier has more training than special forces."

Snow thumped his chest. "Nothing for us l'Cie to be afraid of."

"Cut the crap," Claire reprimanded him. "Their grunts might be green, but PSICOM's elite are cold-blooded beasts." She looked at me as she said it, her eyes on my new scar. "They hit the field and it's game over."

Snow looked at me as well and I nodded in agreement. "I'm a special case, but most of PSICOM's elite are brainwashed and can't really seem to think for themselves. They're also heartless and extremely violent sometimes."

The redhead chimed in. "Uh oh! Then let's run away! Ciao!"

"Hey, wait!" Sazh called out as she ran. His chocobo chick flew out of his hair and landed in his hand. He chuckled and started following the younger woman. "What's a man to do?"

Snow and the kid started walking away. I went to follow them, but was stopped by a hesitant hand on my arm. I turned to look at Claire.

"…Are you okay?" she asked softly.

I frowned at her as I pulled my arm out of her grasp. "Since when do you care?" I know I was being rude and ungrateful, but I was tired of this back and forth thing we were doing. If I needed to be harsh to get her to admit how she really felt, then that's what I would do.

Hurt flashed in her eyes. "I've always cared!" she blurted out.

I raised my eyebrows. "Have you? You sure could have fooled me."

"What was I supposed to do, Dylan? You _left!_ And you didn't look back!" she shouted at me.

I gripped her by the shoulders, staring hard into her eyes. "I don't know how many times I can keep repeating this. I. Did. Not. Have. A. Choice."

She shoved me away. "You always had a choice! You could have said no!"

"And risk putting everyone I loved at risk?"

"Like who? Who would have possibly been in any danger, besides your dad?"

"You would have been."

She paused in her tirade. "What?"

"I've said it countless times, but I'll say it again. I left to keep my dad safe, to keep my friends safe, to keep Serah safe." I stepped closer to her, my voice growing softer. "I left to keep you safe, Claire."

She looked at the ground and shook her head. "When did I ever ask you to protect me?" She looked up and her eyes were icy again. "Since when did you have the right to decide what was best for me?"

"I…" I didn't know if I could tell her the truth.

"Forget this. I'm done here." She walked away.

I was left standing there, my heart feeling like it had been ripped out of my chest and stomped on.

* * *

**LIGHTNING**

* * *

It was a little while before Dylan caught up with the rest of us. I refused to even look in her direction and thankfully, she refrained from trying to talk to me anymore.

_Why did you say that to her?_

_It's her own damn fault! I was showing concern, and she threw it back in my face!_

_Can you blame her though? You've been acting coldly toward her ever since all this started._

_Again, her fault. If she hadn't left…_

_Stop being so stubborn! You know she did what she thought she had to. If you had been in her position, you would have done the exact same thing. And __**she **__wouldn't hold it against you._

I shook my head, clearing the thoughts away. I didn't want to be rational right now. I just wanted to hate her.

When I hated her, it hurt a little less.

"It's weird, isn't it?" Snow started saying. "Of all the messed up ways to meet…well, better make introductions. I'm Snow, Snow Villiers. Short stuff?"

"Hope. Hope Estheim."

"Sazh Katzroy, good to meet you."

"I'm Vanille."

"Dylan Cysgod."

"What about…her?" I knew Vanille was talking about me.

"Guardian Corps, Bodhum Security Regiment. She goes by 'Lightning'. Last name Farron. Her first….is no longer a mystery, but I wouldn't recommend calling her that anyway."

They stopped up ahead, while Vanille dragged Hope further along. "It ain't right, kids being dragged into this," Sazh said.

"I'll keep the kids out of trouble," Snow replied.

"Problem with that is you're one of 'em."

"Hey!"

"Messing with the Pulse fal'Cie was our first mistake. Should have left it to the Sanctum; we've relied on them for everything since we were born," Sazh said.

"But you still helped us do it. Why's that? Had to have been a reason," Snow pressed.

"There might've been." Sazh started walking away, calling back over his shoulder. "Not so sure anymore."

Snow shrugged to himself and followed. This time, Dylan didn't stay behind to try to talk to me.

Half of me was happy for that, while the other half felt a kind of sadness and a longing.

We were still encountering pockets of Cie'th, but now we were also fighting Pantherons.

"They must be hunting down Purge survivors," Snow commented.

We walked for another ten minutes, taking out all enemies in our way. Not once did Dylan try to talk to me, or to anyone. In fact, I don't think she spoke up at all.

Was it something I said?

We eventually came to some wreckage that looked rather familiar.

"The train fell too," Vanille said. "I wonder what else is down here."

Walking down the ramp, I looked around, trying to see if there was anything else. It was then that I spotted a familiar crystal structure, and I gasped lightly. "Serah."

I went to run down there, but Snow beat me to it with a cry of, "Serah!"

He gripped her crystalized hand. "I'll get you out of there!" He picked up a piece of wreckage and started hacking at the base.

"I'll help!" Vanille said, and began digging with her own piece of debris.

"Thanks!" Snow grunted.

Sazh also picked up a sharp piece of wreckage and started to help. Hope just stood by and watched, while Dylan lounged a ways away, keeping an eye behind us.

As I looked at them, they all fell away until I could see only Serah. I winced but steeled myself. "This is good-bye."

I turned around and started to walk away, brushing past Dylan as I went. I looked into her grey eyes and was surprised to find a cold stare looking right back at me.

It was as if I'd glanced into a mirror.

"Lightning!" Snow's cry pulled me from my thoughts. "You're just gonna leave her?" he asked incredulously.

"PSICOM will be here soon. If they find us, we're all dead. You think Serah would want that? You think you know how she feels?" I asked angrily.

"If I leave now, then I'll never know," he answered. "We'll be fine. I can handle anything they throw at us. I'll protect Serah. And Cocoon!"

I clenched my fists in anger. How could he possibly be so naïve!

I stalked over to him and glared into his eyes. His determination infuriated me and I punched him square in the jaw. "Does she look protected to you?" I cried.

He blinked up at me in surprise and then jumped to his feet. "I can save her!"

I punched him again. "What can you possibly do?"

He moved into a kneeling position and wiped his bloody nose. "Whatever it takes!"

I was ready to punch him again, but his answer gave me pause. It was answer full of unshakeable resolve, so I slowly lowered my fist.

* * *

**DYLAN**

* * *

I watched their showdown with little interest. To be honest, they were starting to sound like a broken record.

Although, Claire and I seemed to be doing the same thing.

Sazh walked past me after dusting himself off from being knocked over by Snow's large frame. He was muttering something to himself, and I caught the tail-end. "You want to stay just as much as he does."

I heard the rumbling before I saw the spotlight land on Sazh. I looked up and saw a severely damaged Manasvin Warmech. And it had noticed us.

"Everyone, look out!" I cried.

Claire unsheathed her gunblade and ran to meet it, and Snow was close on her heels. It landed near Vanille and Hope. Vanille was able to get away, but Hope fell to the ground and seemed frozen. The Warmech's tail reared up and shot toward him.

I sprinted in and pushed him out of the way, narrowly avoiding the tail myself. "Stay back!" I called to him and he nodded.

Snow and Claire were already attacking its head. The tail would often glow and shoot out a small laser. Vanille and Hope had taken up healing roles, so every time one of us bore the brunt of that attack, a wave of healing magic cured us a moment later.

Sazh was shooting fire-infused bullets at it, each strike sending little sparks off.

Occasionally, its head would split down the middle, sending out a more powerful laser that hit all three of us in the front. It would also smack down its tail and send large chunks of crystal at us.

After one such attack, in which the Warmech sent out several chunks in quick succession and was able to knock everyone off of their feet, Claire and I were the first ones off the ground.

I decided to act as a distraction and ran at the Warmech, jumping up and landing on its head. Unfortunately, this was the extent of my plan and I was left hanging on for dear life as the machine swiveled its head left and right, trying to throw me off.

From my vantage point, I could see that the others were on their feet again and had renewed their attack. I looked down at Shadow and envisioned it covered in flames. When I opened my eyes, I saw that I now held a flaming sword.

I leaped up as high as I could (which, as a l'Cie, was pretty damn high) and thrust downward with all my might. This left a smoking hole in the Warmech's head. Sadly, it was finally able to throw me off and it pinned me to the ground with its tail.

It's head split open and it began charging its attack. "GUYS!" I screamed. "DO SOMETHING!"

In answer, three powerful bolts of lightning struck the machine in the hole I created. It short-circuited and fell to the ground, smoking heavily.

I let out a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding and shoved the tail off of me. "Thank you," I wheezed.

Claire turned to leave, but Snow daringly stepped in front of her. "You're leaving?"

"We want to help Serah too," Sazh said. "But without proper tools, we could be digging for days. And the army's still on our trail, so for now, we need to keep moving. For now."

"So I just abandon her and save myself?" Snow cried.

"What about your Focus?" Claire interrupted.

Snow looked at her apprehensively. "Isn't that what you promised? Now you wanna forget it all and die right here?" she continued as he looked at the ground. "Snow? You're nothing but talk." She brushed past him on her way.

"Lightning!" he grunted. She paused without turning around. "I'll do whatever it takes. I'll finish this Focus_ and _keep Serah safe. That's my promise."

"Great job so far," she said sarcastically and kept walking, not waiting for us.

The others then said their goodbyes. I was last. I placed a hand on Snow's shoulder. "Keep her safe, Snow."

He nodded. "Always. And you keep Light safe, okay?"

I scoffed. "Like she'd let me."

"Look, I don't know what happened between you two, but even I can tell it's hurting her. So, don't break her heart. Otherwise Serah will kill me," he teased.

I chuckled. "Sure thing, Hero. Happy hunting." I followed after the others.

_Break her heart, huh?_

* * *

**A/N: Again, you're welcome.**

**-DeanneYunFarron**

**P.S. Hopefully, Lightning doesn't seem to out of character here. Seeing as she has a past with Dylan (and strong unrecognized feelings for her) I feel like the way she's reacting and such is appropriate. Hope you guys didn't mind or nothing, and if you did...sorry?**

**P.P.S. Yes, I took some liberties with the dialogue and will continue to do so throughout the story. You've seen it before, so I'll mix it up. That, and it's hella freaking annoying having to go back and forth to YouTube. So, it's as much a favor to you guys as a representation of my laziness. WHOO.**


	6. On the Right Path

**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy XIII or the characters. I own only my O.C.'s and any storylines I introduce.**

**Author's Note: I know. It's been forever.**

* * *

**Chapter Six: On the Right Path**

* * *

**DYLAN**

* * *

"I hope he'll be alright," Vanille voiced for the third time.

"I'm sure he'll be fine, Vanille. He's a big guy, he can take care of himself," I tried to reassure her once again.

"Mhmm." She didn't sound very convinced and that was fine. She'd have to come to her own conclusions.

"Look on the bright side. If PSICOM does find him, at least they won't kill him outright."

She looked at me. "What do you mean?"

"PSICOM is only interested in capturing us for now. They'll want to have a public execution to put the citizen's minds at ease."

Vanille raised an eyebrow. "How is that looking on the bright side?"

I smiled sheepishly. "I know, it isn't really. But it's the best I could do."

She smiled back at me. "Well, thank you for trying."

"Of course."

Up ahead, Claire had engaged in a fight with some Breshan and Bloodfang Bass. She had already taken out a couple while Sazh and Hope supported her with magic and healing. I ran into the fray to join her, quickly slashing one through the jaw and impaling another to the ground when it tried to leap at me.

In no time, the group of enemies was dealt with and we were on our way.

As we walked, I thought back to what Snow had told me. He had said not to break Claire's heart. What did that even mean? Claire was the one angry with me, not the other way around. She'd barely let me get close to her emotionally, let alone get close enough to break her heart.

"Hey, kid, you okay?"

Sazh's slightly concerned voice pulled me from my thoughts. I sent him a small smile of reassurance. "Yeah, I'm alright. Just thinking."

"What about?"

I shrugged. "Oh, you know…things."

He quirked an eyebrow and smirked. "Things, eh? Sure it isn't people? Or more specifically, a person?"

"Wh-what? No!"

He nodded knowingly. "You can't hide these things from me, Dylan."

I just shook my head. "Alright, fine! I'm thinking about someone."

He clasped my shoulder gently. "Just don't think too much about it. Overthinking things can be just as dangerous as not thinking enough about them."

Well, that was frustratingly cryptic.

The new area we'd come to had large chucks of machinery stuck into the crystallized ground. The only way to get across was to walk on a long piece of black tubing that connected our current position to the next area.

"Is there any other way?" I muttered as I looked down to the abyss below. I didn't have a fear of heights or anything, but I liked having my feet on something wider than a couple of feet.

"No," Claire replied curtly.

"Of course not."

Letting Claire take the lead, I very carefully stepped foot onto the frozen tube, making sure not to look down.

"It's only scary if you look down!" Vanille called from behind me. "You should close your eyes!"

It's like she read my mind. And there was no way in _hell _I was going to close my eyes!

"Do not shake the slippery tube!" Sazh cried. "Did you hear me? Do not shake the slippery tube!"

"Could you both just can it for a sec?" I yelled frightfully. "You're not helping!"

Ever so good-naturedly, Vanille called back, "Sorry!"

I was able to make it across without any more issues and let out a deep breath when I was back on solid, loosely speaking, ground.

Claire was, of course, several feet ahead of us already. As we walked, I could hear Vanille and Hope muttering behind me. I didn't eavesdrop but I was able to catch Snow's name and something about, "Next time we meet, he'll know exactly how I feel."

That didn't sound very good.

We came upon an incline and in the distance I could see that the way forward was blocked by a wall of ice. There was, however, the wreckage of a Sanctum warship.

As I observed the machinery, Claire came to stand beside me. It was the closest she'd been to me in a while and I found myself wishing she was closer.

"Looks operational," she muttered. I didn't think she was talking to me. She leapt up and swung at the attached gun with her gunblade. A shower of bullets erupted from the barrel and blasted through the crystal blockage.

When she landed back on her feet, I nodded my approval. "Nice job."

She glanced at me quickly and returned the nod almost imperceptibly before continuing on her way.

Unfortunately, breaking open the wreckage also released a large group of Breshan and Bloodfang Bass so we had to deal with them before going any farther.

"So, Dylan," Sazh started.

"So, Sazh," I replied.

"You're PSICOM, yeah?"

I smirked. "Nice observation."

"I mean, you know how they work, right? You could predict their moves, things like that?"

Ah, that's what he was getting at. I could easily predict what measures they would take to capture 'hated l'Cie'. "First they would set up a perimeter, try and trap us. They'll want us to think we have no way out."

"We don't, do we?"

"We do. But it'll involve quite a lot of dead PSICOM soldiers, I'd bet."

"How can you say that?" Hope asked suddenly. "Those people were your friends, your comrades! How can you talk about killing them so calmly?"

I shook my head. "Trust me, kid, they aren't my friends. Nor my comrades."

"You're a colonel, right?"

"_Was _a colonel, yes."

"Didn't you have soldiers under your command, then? Weren't they your friends? Or comrades, at least?" Now he just sounded confused.

I sighed. "Look, Hope, these PSICOM soldiers that we're fighting? They're blind, brainwashed. They swallow every lie the Sanctum feeds them. As to why, I don't really know. Maybe their hatred of Pulse overrides any rational thinking. Maybe they're just afraid of what could happen. I can understand that. The Sanctum is not kind when it comes to those they view as traitors."

"What about you? Why are you fighting?" he asked innocently.

I trailed off into silence and just kept walking, completely ignoring the question.

* * *

**LIGHTNING**

* * *

I heard the conversation behind me, as well as Dylan's lack of an answer when Hope asked why she was fighting. I knew she wouldn't say anything. I was the only one out of our group who knew of her…special circumstances.

"Hey, soldier girl." Sazh had sped up to walk by side.

I only granted him a grunt in response.

"Do you know what that was?"

I played dumb. "What are you talking about?"

He jerked his head back toward Dylan, who was walking silently, staring forlornly at the ground. "She just stopped talking."

"She isn't obligated to answer every question," I found myself defending her.

Sazh just nodded absently. "That's very true."

I slowed my pace and he didn't follow. The others passed me and I turned slightly when someone grasped my shoulder.

"Thank you," Dylan murmured to me as she continued on her way.

A ghost of a smile broke through my iron mask, unbidden.

Up ahead, Sazh was cowering behind a large piece of crystal, Vanille and Hope peeking around the crystal to stare at whatever was ahead. Dylan was slightly behind them, her arms crossed and a casual smirk on her face. "What are you so afraid of, Sazh?"

Sazh put a finger to his lips. "You want that thing to hear us?"

Her smirk grew. "Actually, yeah. I've always wanted to know if these Alpha Behemoths were as powerful as they seemed."

"Are you crazy?" Sazh hissed.

"What? I've always fought alongside them. A little change will be fun."

"You're insane!" But Dylan had already unsheathed her weapon and charged at the beast with a battle cry.

I pulled out my gunblade to join her, not wanting to listen to Sazh's complaints as he readied his pistols.

Dylan was already hacking away at the enemy, focusing on its legs in an attempt to slow it down. I saw the Behemoth rear back and swipe at her. Its sharp claws tore into her right leg and she fell to a knee, crying out.

The Behemoth charged at her again and before I knew it, I was running in front of her, my blade held in a defensive pose.

Its claws clanged off my weapon in a shower of sparks. I nearly lost my footing at the impact. Before it could attack again, a fireball collided with its head and it roared, charging off to focus on the others.

I turned my attention to Dylan, who was wincing. Checking over her leg, I could see that the wound was not that serious, just four shallow slashes. Placing a hand on her thigh, I allowed healing magic to flow through my fingers and onto the wound. After I finished, I went to remove my hand but was stopped when Dylan placed hers over mine.

I looked up at her in slight surprise and she smiled softly at me. "Thank you, Claire."

Before I could do anything, she was on her feet and running back into the battle. Cursing softly under my breath, I followed after her.

Vanille and Hope were shooting off a mix of Fire and Water magic, while Sazh kept up a constant barrage of bullets.

Dylan dashed underneath a vicious swing and slashed at one of the Alpha Behemoth's hind legs, which crumpled. It roared and tried to stomp on her with a front leg but she rolled out of the way.

I took up her mantle and charged at the other hind leg, letting out a quick succession of swings that maimed it. With both hind legs out of commission, it crashed to the ground loudly.

Vanille and Hope's magic eventually proved too much for the beast and it succumbed to the onslaught.

Dylan wiped a bead of sweat off of her brow. "Well, that was a satisfying challenge."

Sazh just stared at her. She grinned back. "What? Each enemy we defeat is experience we gain."

"Trust you to be so calm," he replied, shaking his head.

"You know, old man, if you need a break, all you gotta do is ask…"

"I ain't old!"

I rolled my eyes and stalked off, trying my hardest to forget about how nice Dylan's hand had felt on mine…

* * *

**DYLAN**

* * *

I watched Claire start to walk away and smiled to myself. Ever the business type, she was. Beckoning to the others, I started after her. "Come on, before she leaves us behind."

From above, we could hear the familiar sound of PSICOM units flying above us. "They're sending in cruisers now. Primarch must be sweating bullets," Sazh commented.

I nodded slowly. "That's the second step: call in the cavalry."

Up ahead, Claire had knelt down, staying out of sight from the warship below. When we reached her, we mimicked her movements.

"They must be hunting down Purge survivors," Sazh whispered.

"I hope everyone made it okay," Vanille replied quietly.

"So do I. But nowhere is safe for them now." Sazh slammed a fist down on the crystal ground. "Damn it! Just because they shared a neighborhood with the fal'Cie…now they're treated like Pulse-tainted rats."

Vanille looked down sadly. "…People really hate Pulse, don't they?"

"Not hate…more like fear," Sazh clarified. "Tens of millions, all scared of Pulse boogeymen." He chuckled humorlessly, his eyes on his brand. "They'd be shaking in their beds every night if they knew Pulse l'Cie like us were around."

"But…they Purged that entire town!" Vanille cried.

Sazh nodded. "It's crazy, I know. But the Sanctum fal'Cie did nothing to stop it. Up until now, Eden had always stepped in to correct _their _mistakes." He sighed, furrowing his brow. "Guess humans aren't worth the effort anymore. Figure they'll just let us kill each other off."

Hope, who'd remained eerily silent, stood up slowly. "L'Cie are not human."

"Listen you, that's enough!" Vanille grabbed his wrist but dropped it once she spotted the brand peeking out from under his bandana. She walked a little ways away, clasping her hands. "We're alive…that's something."

In the short time I had known her, I had never seen her look so sad. It was so out of place.

Suddenly, the ground began to rumble. The others fell back to the ground when several ships flew by, close to our position. Only Claire and I remained standing. Once they passed, Claire glared after them. "They're sealing off the area, trying to trap the stragglers. We need to get moving before we're caught in the net!"

We all nodded and she led the way. We ended up running into a two-man squad of PSICOM trackers. There was no way around them.

One's head snapped up as we approached, our weapons drawn. "Freeze!"

I grinned at the soldier. "Not a chance."

"Colonel Cysgod? Why are you traveling with known Pulse l'Cie?" The second soldier actually sounded genuinely surprised.

"Take a wild guess."

"She's l'Cie!" the first one yelled. "Take them all down!"

The loud one ran toward us but was quickly defeated when Claire shoved her gunblade through his temple.

The other one looked hesitant. Claire advanced on him but I stepped in front of her, my arms outstretched.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she snarled at me.

I met her glare head on. "Don't, Claire. He's harmless."

"He's PSICOM. In case you've forgotten, Dylan, they're trying to kill us!"

"But he's not. There's no need to meaninglessly spill blood."

She stepped closer. "This isn't meaningless, Dylan. Every one of them that are dead is one less that's trying to kill us."

Her logic was sound but it just felt…wrong. "Please, Claire, don't do this."

Her eyes searched mine and she eventually sighed, sheathing her gunblade. "You'd better hope this wasn't a mistake."

"Thank you."

She just turned and continued on her way. I looked at the soldier quickly. "You should get out of here."

"O-okay…thank you, Colonel."

"It was no problem. At least one of you knows that we aren't mindless monsters," I muttered under my breath as he ran off.

After another fight with a trio of Watchdrones and a three man squad, we reached a massive crystal wall. Nowhere to go but up.

Sazh was glancing upward apprehensively. "Is this the only way?"

I clapped him on the back. "Seems that way. You want me to carry you?"

He snorted. "I ain't that old." He looked back up. "But this…I'm too old for this."

"The more you complain, the longer it takes!" Vanille called from a good twenty feet up.

Sazh slowly began his climb, mumbling the whole way.

Finally, we reached the top. After walking a few more minutes, we came to another cliff edge, overlooking the beautiful crystal expanse.

"Wow!" Vanille exclaimed. "This whole place is crystal!"

I thought that much was obvious…

"I wonder what it'd be like," Sazh suddenly said. "To become a crystal."

Vanille turned to him. "You're going to complete your Focus?"

He shrugged. "Maybe. If I knew what it was." He sighed, his eyes searching the crystal expanse. "I probably don't want to know."

We were all silent for a few moments. He'd seemed to have voiced the one concern we all shared: as Pulse l'Cie, did we want to know our Focus? And then, would we want to complete it?"

Vanille approached Claire. "Hey Lightning, did Serah say anything to you about her Focus?"

Claire's hand rose to her chest but I couldn't tell if she was reaching for her necklace or something else. "Nothing," she whispered.

Vanille hastily backtracked, a sad smile on her face. "You know what? She probably didn't want to worry you!"

She looked up slowly, her eyes full of sorrow. "Or she just didn't think she could trust me." She started walking away, her gaze at the ground. After sharing a look with one another, the rest of us followed.

To be honest, I had never really thought about how much losing Serah had affected Claire. From what Serah had written in our correspondence, Claire hadn't been around much the past few years. I guess she was only now realizing how much she'd missed out on and how Serah felt toward her…

While traveling through a crystallized tunnel, we encountered a trio of Watchdrones. The units were extremely useful when they were your allies, but as your enemies, they were extremely annoying.

As we fought, I kept a close eye on Claire. It was apparent, however, that that wasn't necessary. Her prowess in battle was still amazing. I would've thought that her grief would affect her fighting but she was able to keep those feelings separate when needed.

After emerging from the tunnel, the area opened up to reveal a ruin of a city.

"Wow…" I breathed. "This place is beautiful."

Sazh chuckled. "Yeah, almost makes you forget that the entire world hates us and wants us dead."

"Way to ruin the moment, Sazh."

"I'm just saying…"

Up ahead, Claire had stopped, staring off at something past the stairs. When I stepped up next to her, I shook my head. An Alpha Behemoth was blocking the way forward.

"PSICOM is already here," I whispered.

"I gathered," she replied back curtly.

Behind me, I heard Sazh, Vanille, and Hope join us. "Crap, another one?" Sazh muttered.

"Come on, old man, you need the exercise," I teased.

"I ain't old!"

His retort was hushed but the Behemoth still picked up on the noise. Its ears twitched and it turned in our direction, letting out a loud roar. Claire hesitated only long enough to shoot both Sazh and I an icy glare before charging in to battle.

Sazh gave me a sheepish grin and I just shook my head good-naturedly before following after Claire.

Since we already knew that Alpha Behemoths were weak to Fire and Ice magic, Vanille and Hope immediately began a barrage.

Claire and I employed the same tactic as last time and the Alpha Behemoth was soon unable to move any longer and as such, was unable to defend or run away from the torrent of magic.

"Sorry about all that," Sazh apologized as he holstered his pistols. "I shouldn't have spoken so loudly."

I smiled at him. "I should apologize too. I am the one who called you old."

"Okay, then it was your fault," he joked.

"It was both of your faults," Claire interjected irritably. "Let's keep moving." She started leading the way.

I just rolled my eyes as I followed, the others trailing behind me.

We walked for a few more minutes in silence until coming upon a cluster of orange colored crystals. "Even the flames turned to crystal. That's ridiculous," Sazh commented.

I ran a hand over the structure. It was slightly warm to the touch. "You've got a point there. That doesn't seem possible."

"When it comes to the fal'Cie, seems anything is possible," Hope added quietly. He hadn't really spoken much until now. Seemed like he had a lot on his mind.

As we continued on our way, I got to thinking. I decided to talk to Claire; she was the only one beside me who had military training and experience. "Hey, Claire?"

"What?"

"Doesn't something seem off to you?"

She paused. "Actually, yes." She turned back to me, her eyes hard. "We haven't encountered any resistance expect for the Behemoth."

"Exactly. Now, I know PSICOM. If l'Cie are on the loose, there's no way in hell they wouldn't have every area swarming with soldiers."

She put a hand on her hip. "What are they up to?"

I shrugged. "For once, I have no idea." I tapped my chin. "Unless…they're all waiting out of sight."

"You think they're trying to spring a trap?"

"I wouldn't put it past them."

"We'll just have to find out, then." She continued walking.

I nodded to the empty air she'd left behind.

* * *

**LIGHTNING**

* * *

I would never admit it, but what Dylan had said slightly worried me. If PSICOM was trying to spring a trap of some kind, who was to say we'd get out of it alive?

The others had proven they could handle themselves in a fight, but if PSICOM outnumbered us, it wouldn't matter in the slightest.

I shook my head, willing the thoughts away. It wouldn't come to that.

"Hey, Dylan?" I heard Hope speak up from behind.

"What's up?"

"I have a question," he said hesitantly.

I could just hear the smirk in her voice. "Well, I may have an answer."

"Um…why did you let that soldier go?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…I think Light was right. Every soldier that we kill is one less that's coming after us. Why let him go?"

"You know, for a fourteen year old kid, you ask some pretty mature questions." She sighed heavily. "To put it simply, I saw no need to spill blood. He wasn't a threat. He wasn't trying to attack us."

"I guess that makes sense."

"Look, Hope, I'll be straight with you: I agreed with Claire too. Her logic was irrefutable. And to be honest, my inner voice was telling me to just kill him. It would've been one less thing to worry about."

"So why not do it?"

"Even if he goes back to his squad and reports us, he'll always remember that a 'cursed l'Cie' spared his life. I don't know about you, but I'm already getting tired of being viewed as a monster."

"Oh…that actually does make sense."

"I thought so too."

There was a small moment of silence before he spoke up again. "Thank you for answering my question."

"Sure thing, Hope. You're a smart kid, so I don't mind."

They both fell silent after that.

Up ahead, there were two large sets of steps leading upward. My foot was barely on the first one when Dylan softly clasped my wrist.

"Hold on, Claire."

I struggled not to snap at her and tugged my wrist away. "What is it?"

"PSICOM," she replied simply.

My eyebrows rose. "What about them?"

"This is the perfect spot to ambush us. We need to be careful."

I nodded. "Alright."

At her look of surprise, I did roll my eyes. "What?"

"Nothing…I just wasn't expecting you to agree with me so quickly."

"I'm not an idiot, Dylan."

"I never said you were," she responded seriously. "You're probably one of the smartest people I know."

I turned back around quickly as my face grew slightly hot. "…Thank you." I didn't wait to hear if she kept talking and continued up the steps.

At the top, it was open ground. As Dylan had said, it was an easy place to launch an ambush.

Vanille happily skipped past me, a look of astonishment on her face. "Look at this place!"

"Stay close," I ordered.

She turned back, never ceasing her movements. "I wanna look around!"

I pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration and Dylan was suddenly right behind me and patted my shoulder with a smile. "Let me try, Claire."

I just shook my head. "Whatever."

"Vanille?" Dylan called. "Could you please stay close by us?"

She stopped skipping. "I just want to have a quick look around."

"This area is too easy of a place to get lost, first of all. Second, PSICOM is probably here, hiding," the former Templar started but she was cut off when we all heard the cocking of a gun.

"Good guess, Colonel," someone spat from the shadows.

Several PSICOM officers, along with a few Pantherons then emerged from behind pillars, all of their weapons trained on us.

"Shit," I heard Dylan curse under her breath.

"Hands in the air, Pulse scum!" one of them barked.

We all obliged, even Dylan. She was glaring daggers at a soldier who approached her. That one looked familiar…

"I should've expected this," she snarled at him. "This is how you repay me for sparing your life? By setting an ambush for us?"

"I don't know why you seem so angry, Colonel," the soldier taunted. "You couldn't have honestly expected me to do anything but?"

"I don't know what I expected. Maybe I just hoped you'd be different and not just another brainwashed lackey."

He brought the butt of his gun up to jab her in the stomach. She dropped to a knee, wheezing. "I believe I hold the power here, Colonel."

She looked up at him, smiling. "Don't you mean they," she jerked her head toward two soldiers that were dressed in bulkier armor, "have the power? You're just a grunt, kid. Those Executioners have the reins."

"Whatever. You're going to die all the same, so it doesn't matter anyway."

Dylan suddenly looked at me and gave a very quick nod. Immediately, I pulled my gunblade from my sheath and slashed at the first unsuspecting soldier, blood erupting from his stomach. The one closest to him brought his gun up but I had already put a bullet in his head.

Vanille, Sazh and Hope had ran as soon as I made my move and were now firing off bursts of varying magic toward the Pantherons.

Dylan had already taken care of the soldier she had saved before. Judging by the way his head was turned at an impossible angle, she hadn't made the same mistake twice.

She was currently engaged in a fight with the two Executioners. She was an excellent fighter but even she couldn't take on both by herself.

I assumed that Sazh, Vanille and Hope could take out the last few stragglers while I ran to help Dylan.

One of them noticed me approaching and charged at me, their staff raised high. I parried the blow and slashed at their midriff but they jumped back, narrowly avoiding my attack.

I rushed them again, letting out a quick succession of slashes. They were able to block the first two but the third caught them in the neck and they dropped into a crouch. I capitalized on that final moment of weakness by plunging my gunblade into their chest.

When I turned, I saw Dylan pulling her sword out of the other Executioner. When she glanced up at me, she grinned, despite the blood running down her face. "Thanks for the help."

I nodded quickly and rejoined the others. They had taken down the rest of the grunts through their combined efforts.

"Is everyone okay?" Dylan asked.

The other three nodded. Vanille pointed at her head. "Would you like me to heal that for you?"

Her eyes darted upward for a second. "Oh, uh, you don't have to."

The redhead smiled at her and stuck out a hand, lightly brushing Dylan's temple. The familiar green aura shone for a few moments and when she pulled her hand away, the abrasion was gone. Dylan wiped the remaining blood away with her hand. "Thanks, Vanille."

"Anytime!"

"So, how exactly are we supposed to get out of here?" Sazh asked.

Before anyone could answer, a loud roar tore through the air.

* * *

**DYLAN**

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me," I muttered to myself as I rolled to avoid a bolt of lightning.

We'd traded up being ambushed by PSICOM for being ambushed by a Garuda Interceptor. These winged beasts were very powerful, one of PSICOM's strongest bioweapons, and had a nasty habit of keeping up a constant torrent of electrical magic.

Seeing as Vanille was sticking to being our primary healer, any injuries were dealt with quickly but the speed of the Garuda was the biggest obstacle. It didn't help that it could fly, either.

Sazh's was focusing his bullets on its wings, leaving a trail of small holes in the thin membrane. The Garuda was having a harder time keeping itself in the air.

Suddenly, it crashed to the ground, unable to lift its wings. Vanille must have temporarily subdued it with her magic. That was all the time we needed.

Claire and I both ran at opposite wings of the Garuda and thrust our weapons downward, tearing large and long holes into its wings. The bioweapon roared in agony and swung its neck around, snapping its jaws.

"Still feisty, eh?" I snarled at it.

Vanille's magic wore off and the beast rose into the air again, its wings beating three times as hard due to the new injuries. It flew off, colliding into several pillars as it disappeared from sight.

Sazh sighed. "Glad that's over."

"It isn't," I said, my weapon still at the ready.

"What are you talking about, kid? The thing ran off, tail between its legs!"

"It's charging up," Claire said.

"Charging up? For what?"

The loud rumbling nearly drowned out her response. "Its last moments."

The Garuda reappeared, doing its best to stay out of range. We needed to take it out quickly; the bioweapon had a final attack that was to be used when it was near death. It wasn't an attack I was looking forward to have aiming toward us. "Claire!"

She nodded, not looking back, and started running for the beast, me by her side.

The Garuda began glowing and I knew our time was almost up. Once we were close enough, Claire placed a hand on my shoulder and her foot in my right palm. Gathering my strength, I threw her as hard as I could, simultaneously releasing a blast of wind magic and she soared toward the Garuda, her weapon at the ready.

Ten seconds later, she and the Garuda were plummeting toward the ground. It crashed first and she landed in a crouch on its back, pulling her gunblade from its head.

The others ran up to join us. "Nice work, you two," Sazh addressed the two of us.

I shrugged. "It was no big deal."

Claire was already walking away, no surprises there, and Sazh took the opportunity to nudge me in the ribs. "That was some fancy teamwork."

I chuckled. "We do make a pretty good team, don't we?"

"I'm surprised you two came up with that plan without even saying anything. How'd you know what to do?" he asked.

"I can't really explain it. We just…knew."

He nodded knowingly. "Of course you did." With a small wink, he set after Claire, Vanille and Hope.

Vanille suddenly gasped, pointing at an airship that I could've sworn wasn't there a minute ago. "Look! We can use this!"

Sazh approached it, eyeing the machine critically. Vanille clapped her hands happily. "This'll make things easier!"

"Knowing our luck, it's probably missing an engine," he said.

Vanille frowned at him. "You shouldn't be so negative."

He shook his head and started walking toward the cockpit. "And you shouldn't get your hopes up," he called over his shoulder.

I chuckled to myself at their banter and headed for the cockpit myself. From the corner of my eyes, I spotted a flash of white amongst the browns, blues, and oranges. When I turned my head, the white was gone. "Weird…"

I hadn't stopped walking and accidentally collided with Claire. She didn't even glare at me, her eyes glued to the same spot mine had been. When she looked at me, I shrugged. "I don't know what it was."

She nodded absently and continued on her way. I looked back at the spot where I had seen the white blur one last time before following her.

* * *

**A/N: An extra-long chapter because I felt bad that it's been so long since I updated. :D**

**-DeanneYunFarron**


End file.
